The new half life of Roronoa Zoro
by kdh1997
Summary: The straw hats have finished their quests, fulfilled all their promises, and have split up, keeping contact of course. What will Zoro do when members of the crew start to disappear? Warning: Character death(s)
1. The diary

It has been a few years now since Luffy and the others had parted, each having completed their individual goals and promises after. Once a year they go to an uninhabited island in the New World and catch up and usually throw a party for a few days. For awhile now Zoro has been noticing that fewer and fewer of the crew has been coming to the get together, yet no news of capture or death had been posted and he knew that they wouldn't miss it for the world. At the next time, if some one didn't show up, he would bring it up and figure out what he could.

The day finally came and again less showed up, it was down to Luffy, Nami, Brook, and himself. 'First Franky and Ussop, than Chopper and Robin, now even the love cook, what is going on here?' Zoro thought to himself. Everyone else had also taken note of this but at first dismissed it as that it may have been difficult or that they had something important to do, where they were all now in hiding, Luffy had been on the island Amazon Lilly for a long time now with Hancock as his wife now with a young daughter too, Zoro has moved in to the same castle that Mihawk 'used to' live in, Nami was now the owner of a multi million Beli company, and had more money than even the Celestial Dragons, but no one knew who she was or saw her, in a way she was similar to Crocodile in how she used a different name and no one ever saw her, but she wasn't evil (To all except who owed her money), Brook had went and became a star again but went under another name and had his music simply recorded to let others hear it without knowing his true identity, Sanji had opened a restaurant up in the North Blue that was always busy, Franky and Ussop had moved back to the Syrup Village and were living there, And Chopper and Robin were going from island to island curing people. After a more meeting like get together everyone got back on to Sunny, and put their small alternative modes of transport back on the Sunny. Nami had the Waver, Luffy had the mini Merry , Franky had taken the sub shark and Left with Ussop, Franky had modified the Brachio tank to be able to swim and Chopper and Robin had taken that, Zoro had simply decided to take Mihawk's boat when he died. (Note, Zoro beat him but didn't kill him, but he was soon killed by another person not long after their battle) He tied it on the back of the ship, as he had it years ago. Sanji had taken the black rhino motorcycle FR-U that Franky had also modified.

They first decided to go back to the East Blue to try Ussop's village for Franky and Ussop. When they arrived they saw something unexpected , they entire village was destroyed, the place was lifeless as they walked through. Zoro took note of the strange claw marks on the walls of buildings they passed and blood that was spilled in various places, Zoro was able to line up some of the clues but some things where missing 'From the claws we can guess a wild animal attacked many people and killed them, but there are two things that don't make sense, one where did the bodies go, and two where did the strange animal come from it wasn't here when we picked Ussop up here years ago?' Zoro was confused. "Odd." "What is it Luffy?" Nami asked "Well even if everyone was killed by something it isn't here now, besides us, nothing is on this island, nothing." "Well Luffy, that is good actually, maybe it had died from an injury or age, at least we don't have to watch our backs right?" Nami said. "May I see your panties?" Brook said before she kicked him. They then continued searching around as they looked for anything that could help them find their missing friends.

They came up to Franky's underground base and found it in a worse state than the town, it was obvious that a large battle was taken place here. They searched to place over even though Luffy had said that no one was here they could try to find the bodies of the attacker's or in worst case scenario the attacked. Again they only found claw marks and blood. They went back out and found the sub shark parked, this puzzled all of them. "Well they were strong what ever they are, to make Franky and Ussop fight and cause that much of a mess, they were either a whole bunch of them or they were strong as the dickens, but what puzzles me most is the lack of blood, with a fight scene like that we should have seen more." Luffy said in a unusual serious tone. "Luffy is right, it is strange." Zoro said agreeing. They went back to investigate again to see if they had missed anything, Luffy found a lever and his natural curiosity got the better of him and he pulled it and let the sun in. They didn't understand why it was there than thought of Franky 'It was most likely made for night so he could look at the stars when no one can see the difference.' Nami thought but Zoro wasn't sure what to think, Luffy just thought it was awesome, brook was looking though the town still so he didn't even see it to have a thought. "Well we have looked this place top to bottom twice and we still have no clue what had happened and are left to spectate. I say we go back to Brook and see what he may have found." Nami said disappointed. They all agreed and found Brook still looking through the buildings. All he had found was a diary of a girl that used to live on the island but the page that started to talk about the attack was ripped and only left them with this:

June 12 1652

Dear Dairy,

Every night now people have been disappearing from the island, I have started to wonder if it has anything to do with the small quakes I feel at night but they have been going on for the past year now and people were not disappearing until recently. On the old houses that people have been disappearing from there are large claw marks the which I have never seen before, course I have not been off the island but they are too big in my eyes to be normal. I have grown to fear going to sleep at night and have started looking out my windows to watch if any thing comes, I swear that I have seen some of the people that went missing show up at night, but I may just be making things up from lack of sleep.

I think I saw something by my window not to long ago, Mom and Dad don't know what to make of what I saw.

It had

After that was ripped out and stained over with blood. Everyone was confused to say the least over the entry. "This was written the year that they didn't show up, about three years back, and it was only a month till we were suppose to meet up." Brook said sadness apparent in his voice. No one had an idea of what to do now, so they took the sub shark and put it back on the Sunny, and left to look on neighboring islands to see if they could find out anything. They saw a few islands similar to Ussops, but even the islands that were normal either didn't know or where to scared to talk to them. After a while the Navy came, it wasn't that big of a deal to them but it got aggravating after the first few days, so they decided to go back to the Grand Line and try to find chopper. They went from island to island again, mostly finding nothing but normal villages and occasional cities but also uninhabited ones as well. They even went to old islands to ask friends if they had seen Chopper or Robin, Vivi had not seen him, nor did Dorry or Broggy (Luffy tried to draw them a picture since they had never met him, that may have made things harder but in any case they had not seen any deer, raven haired girls, Ussop, a weird robot, or Sanji, they had actually had not many visitors since they had left and they all had died except for one that they mentioned looked strange and had left before daybreak. "He came and had killed some of the people they had come here. they were quite fast, and didn't have a lack of strength either, we don't know were he went but he seemed dangerous to even us." Dorry said as a warning. They continued on and decided to try the previously named Drum Island but they knew the name was changed.


	2. The strange discoveries

They saw the town was as normal as usual and Dalton came with good news "Yes, we saw them come by here a year ago they said that they wanted to give their knowledge to use and went and built a home not far from here. Follow me I would be happy to see him again soon he hasn't come out for months, I'm sure he would be glad to see you." They were ecstatic they were going to see Chopper and Robin again and they may know where the others may have gone. However when they arrived they saw the worst possible thing, they place was trashed with similar marks as seen in Ussop's village but this time they found one big difference they found a body. The body was of that of Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor who was on the ship of the pirate king. His body had claw marks on his chest, back, neck, and some on his face, he also adored some bite marks of strange origin, this Zoro noted. Luffy didn't want to believe it and held Chopper yelling for him to wake up till finally he let out a cry for his fallen friend, yelling his name for all to hear, while tears steamed from his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying both Nami and Brook were as well while Zoro let out his frustration on a few trees, with his fists, Dalton although upset as well could only watch as trees fell one by one with each punch Zoro threw. When they finally calmed down they had a private burial for Chopper.

They than decided to see what else they could find. The building that they had used was filled with blood and by the looks of it most was from blood bags, this calmed them slightly, but still it was a mess, the notes it seemed were all down and unharmed, this also made them slightly glad "Well at least he got what he wanted done, this will be beneficial for everyone." Dalton said to make them happy his last wishes were filled at least. "This is strange though, don't you think?" Zoro said for everyone to hear. "Even through all the past ransacked villages with markings similar to these, Choppers body is the only one we have found, and he was covered in some strange bite marks too. I just think it is weird, don't you?" Zoro pointed out "Yeah, this is strange, maybe it's because of him being a devil fruit user?" Brook said trying to piece things together "No, Robin was one to, so that isn't it. Well if we keep searching I'm sure we will fid our friends and who did this, right captain?" Nami said trying to shed so light "Yeah, I'm sure we will. I hope the others are ok." Luffy said concerned. Everyone was starting to get worried now, normally Luffy would say _Yeah and I know everyone is ok, their strong after all!_ and would laugh, but now he is truly worried. They found the Brachio tank and black rhino motorcycle FR-U and put them on the Sunny too.

They didn't have any trial to follow any more so they went to the North Blue to check Sanji, he had opened his own floating restaurant, and it have become more famous than Baratie. When they found it more bad news, the place was a wreak, it looked as though it was barley afloat. The place was more freshly attacked and on the ground lied a barley contuse Sanji with a similar look to Chopper's, Claw and bite marks were all over. "SANJI! HEY ARE YOU OK?! TALK TO ME!" Luffy yelled to Sanji. "Listen...you guys...need to...get out of here...fast...their after...all of us...those crappy...creeps are stronger than they look...they already got me...dang it...is Robin-Chan and Nami-San...ok?" Sanji said just above a whisper. "We don't know about Robin, but I'm fine Sanji-Kun, I'm right here." Nami came over and put his head on her lap, knowing he would like it. "We don't know what has happened to Robin, Franky, or Ussop, they seem to be missing, but we found Chopper he was dead." Brook said sadly. "Their not...missing...they ran...please...leave me...I don't want...you to see me like this." Sanji said weakly. "Hey, love cook, you have lived though worse, what makes you think this will kill you, you seem so sure?" Zoro cut in. "It only takes...one crappy bite...and your...done...for." Sanji said as he passed out. They carried him on to the ship they also put the black rhino motorcycle FR-U back on the ship too. Not long after they had set sail Sanji's heart went out.

Everyone stud beside him while he lied dead on the bed in their ex-doctor's quarters, tears streaming down their faces (Except Zoro's, he had went to work out to relieve his pain for his fallen friend.) They decided that they would land on a deserted island the next day and burry him then. Zoro had a hard time sleeping, _Their not...missing...they ran...please...leave me...I don't want...you to see me like this_,_ It only takes...one crappy bite...and your...done...for_, _Listen...you guys...their after...all of us._ These words went through Zoro's mind over and over. _What are they and why are they after us? _Zoro questioned to himself as he continued working out till the sun set.

When the sun had fully set Zoro went to go and morn some for Sanji, to him he was almost like a brother even if he did get on his nerves. In fact now that he thought of it the whole crew was like his family, and now it was falling. He sat in the room for a few moments he was never really good at things like this, so he just sat in silence. _Did he just, move?_ Zoro thought as he looked questionably at Sanji's body as it began to slowly move more. "WHAT THE H-?!" Zoro yelled as Sanji sat up holding his head. Zoro couldn't believe it, _The ******* came back from the dead! _Zoro thought. Ever one came to see what was wrong with Zoro to see the same thing _He came back from the dead! _They all thought as they stood frozen. "Dang it, I thought I told you to leave me behind!" Sanji yelled as he stared at Zoro who had a look of astonishment.

"Sanji-San we thought you were dead." Brook said as he walked over "Sanji-san I'm so glad you came back!" Brook yelled as he hugged him tightly, which everyone, but Zoro, joined in on soon. "Get away!" Sanji yelled as he pushed everyone but Nami off and then carefully removed her hands from himself and backed away. "Sanji-Kun?" Nami asked confused "Sorry, your sent was...to much." He said panting slightly. "Sent?" Zoro asked. "Listen to me you need to stay as far away from me as possible, so I don't hurt you." Sanji said ignoring Zoro's question _So thirsty, but I won't let myself hurt them, especially Nami-San _Sanji thought as he fought himself. "Why would you hurt us, love cook?" Zoro asked confused at how he was acting. "Just don't come near me, got it?!" Sanji yelled. "Sanji. What is wrong?" Luffy asked in a serious tone. "I-I-I, uhm, I d-don't. I, umm..." Sanji didn't know what to say at all. "I don't know what to say really or how to explain it to you. Sorry, captain." Sanji said but for the most part everyone noticed how he called Luffy captain he always called him by name, it was most likely from the authoritative tone from Luffy, and how Sanji really did feel like he was bad for not being able to explain.

No one fully understood what was going on, but they knew that something was wrong with Sanji. After more protesting everyone but Zoro left him alone in the room, "Why are you still her Moss Head, I asked you all to get out, hurry up and leave." Sanji said plainly "I don't want to hurt you either, not like that..." Sanji whispered. "I don't get you, first we find you near dead now you are perfectly fine but are saying that you might hurt us. Why is that, what is going?" Zoro pointed out simply. "I don't know how I should explain any of this, but the same will likely happen to you too, it's a curse. Do me a favor would ya, if I do try to harm any of you, take me down?" Sanji said in serious tone "Again, why would you hurt any of us beyond what you used to do when we fought together in the past. What did you mean earlier, by the way, hurt us in what way?" Zoro asked confused. "Will you just promise me, Zoro?" Sanji asked "Fine, but will you answer my question of why you would hurt us already?" Zoro surprised, _Sanji has never called me by my name before. What is going on? _"Fine, lets just say, I'm...like them now, ok?" Sanji said a little angry. "What are they exactly?" Zoro said trying to get a better understanding. "I don't know exactly but they want us to join them, they have already forced me to, and they will come after you to. They want us because we are strong, I don't want to bring you into this myself, so if I go to hurt any of you, take me out." Sanji told Zoro who nodded and they left it at that for now.

The next day Zoro noticed that Sanji was still in the doctor's quarters, with the curtains pulled and he seemed to be sleeping. Sanji, Zoro found, slept more than he did and had slept the entire day waking up when the sun went down. "Hey, Sanji your finally up again! You want something to eat? Nami cooked, but we had to pay her." Luffy said excited. "No, I'm fine" Sanji replied "Do you want any thing to drink, Sanji?" Nami asked concerned "No! I'm mean no thank you Nami-San." Sanji corrected himself quickly as he sat on the bed very little and barley noticeably but Zoro caught it. Later Zoro thought about the night before, he was sure he heard Sanji cursing like he was in pain, _what is going on here? _Zoro wondered again_. _The next night Sanji vanished without a word, but left a note that only said: Sorry. Zoro had seen Sanji when he left, he looked weird like he was some kind of animal or something.


	3. Finding out the whole story

They didn't know what to make of anything but Zoro at least told them what Sanji had told them before they had left to go back to their homes. Zoro went back to his Island and so did everyone else feeling like they were slightly threatened, so they kept a look out for danger more so than before. For all Zoro knew they were all in danger, he knew that was a norm for all of them, but it had never taken one of them down before none the less several.

As Zoro rested in the castle, that he still gets lost in now and then, he found that many presences were coming toward him "Can't be the Humandrills, they don't come near here, who could they be?" Zoro said to himself as he grabbed his swords. He went out side to where the presence was coming from, then he got lost. As he walked through the woods he found an unexpected sight, all the Humandrills were dead, even the boss of them. All of them had claw marks as well as bite marks on them. "What the ****?!" Zoro yelled as he looked at the dead creatures, one was almost as strong as he was and yet here it was, dead. He looked at the familiar claw marks and saw some on the trees, than there it was again, the presence of many, coming toward him. He got in attack stance.

They soon showed themselves, they looked like normal humans, they had only small differences: one, they all had fangs, two, he saw that some of them had wings. They soon came for him and he fought with them, he fought for hours, but they never seemed to get easier they never seemed to lose in number either even when he killed some them leaving some black fluid and a body. He was growing tired but finally their numbers were starting to go down, "Boy, you're as strong as the last guy, you'll make a good one too." One of them said to Zoro. "A good what, and as strong as who?" Zoro inquired "You'll be as strong a vampire just like the rest of the crew we have so far!" The guy said back as he laughed "What!?" Zoro said as it began to make sense. However their plan to distract him worked as one of them snuck up behind him and go him on the neck. It hurt, it hurt more then it did when Mihawk cut him across the chest, or when he fought mister 1 in Alabasta, or any of his past pains, it was like he was on fire on the inside, it burned every part of his body at the same time but he wasn't giving up yet. They went to run knowing he was soon to be one of them, but he chased them to the edge of the island were he destroyed their boats so they didn't get away however he soon found that it was impossible to move much at all. "I'm surprised you have been able to move for this long the first few couldn't move after the first few minutes, looks like you may last longer than the last guy. I think his name was Sanji." The man said again as he began to laugh again, which Zoro got up and with one final blow took him down. Even with more there around him he couldn't move much, other than his mouth, with the amount of pain he was in. _***** there is still two more, I can't move though, DANG IT! _Zoro thought frustrated, then he felt the presence of another person, coming to the island, only one, _another one, great now they have a way to get off this island. _He thought angrily. However what came to meet them was not a vampire it was a vampire hunter. He came and killed the two that Zoro couldn't, than looked at him.

"Looks like they even got someone like you, and you're the worlds greatest swordsman." The stranger said to Zoro "Back...off." Zoro said panting. "Hey, you have two choices I can give you: One I can kill you now, or two I can take you with me to my superiors, who told me they are looking for a cure, your choice." The man said to Zoro with truth in his eyes. "Thanks...if you'll be that kind...I would prefer...the second option." Zoro said still panting "I have a feeling that you can't move any longer, I'll help you up and on to the ship." He said as he through something to Zoro "Your going to need that when we get out of the fog, without it you may die from the sun, I can't tell which kind you'll be yet. Oh my name is Riku." Riku said to Zoro "Type?" Zoro asked confused "There are two types of vampires I have seen and one rumored type that they are searching for, my bosses think it is going to be like their king or queen and likely the strongest type there is, with the way they're looking for it, it would make sense really, they are always looking for strong people to turn, like yourself. Beyond that their are winged types that can't be in sun and the other kind that can stand in the sun, as long as they put on a strong sunscreen, they can also, on rear occasion also have powers, not different from devil fruit users but they can still swim, this applies to all of them. For all I know your perhaps the king they were looking for, or you could be one of the others, you could be a normal vampire, or you could have powers, don't know. Rest easy for now." Riku said as he took him on the ship and covered him in a dark blanket that kept the sunlight out. A few hours later Zoro passed out.


	4. The reunion

_Man, what is going on, where am I? What is up with this head ache? It feels like my head is being crushed. What is this on me, a blanket?... Oh right. Now I remember. Dang it. _These were the thoughts in Zoro's mind when he woke up. He then took the blanket off and started rubbing his aching head. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Riku asked after a moment, "Like crap." Zoro said still rubbing his temples. "Well that is only normal to have, a massive head ache after that, but fair warning, your fangs will grow in soon too. By what I can tell that hurts even more." Riku said as he walked away from Zoro to the other side of the small boat. "Oh, another thing you should know, you can't eat or drink anything now and the first thing that will go through your mind when you hear, certain words, will be to hurt people. If you get hungry, I'm sorry, you will have to bear with it." Riku explained as nicely as he could. "Well thanks for the explanation." Zoro said sitting down. "My superiors think that chewing will make it hurt less, so here, take this and chew on it, if their right then it will dull the pain." Riku told Zoro as he gave him a metal pipe. "Your teeth wont break if you chew on it, their stronger and harder than before, so don't worry." Riku said trying to be friendly to him. Zoro held it up and looked at it for moment before looking back at Riku "Thanks" Was all Zoro said and they didn't say a word after. About five minuets later, Zoro felt a sharp pain in his jaw that felt worse than having it ripped off. It was so bad even he yelled out in pain for a moment before he bit down on the pipe, it really did lessen the pain a little. When the pain stopped he looked at the metal pipe he was chewing on and saw that it was no longer recognizable as a pipe.

Zoro soon felt a strange hunger in him after that, but he made sure to keep it under control. They had another day left till they would make it to their destination, Zoro was surprised that they would make it there so soon. "Well actually, we have been sailing for more than a month, you slept most the way." Riku told him "What?" was Zoro's only response "Don't worry it is quite normal, however I find it strange strong-willed people have been known to wake up early and pass out later, I wonder if it is a sign. Maybe you are the one that they are looking for, who knows?" Riku speculated as Zoro thought about his friends.

"Hey, we should be there tomorrow, I'm going to get some sleep, stand watch, and don't bite me." Riku said as he went inside the small cabin part of the ship, he then closed the door and put some garlic on the handle to be safe. Zoro just sat there for a while and looked at the stars, till he picked up a familiar presence with his Haki. He then stood up and saw a small ship just larger than theirs, then,as it came he saw the people he had been thinking about not to long ago. There stood on the other ship Franky, Robin, Ussop, Kya (Who he wasn't really thinking of, but knew her), and Sanji. All of them were looking at Zoro, more specifically, the two fangs protruding from his mouth. "Looks like they got you too, sward man-San" Robin said looking down, "You crappy sward man, what did I tell you?! 'They are not as weak as they' crappy 'Look'" Sanji said also looking down, "This is really unsupper. Look how many of us they have now!" Franky said crying "Idiot, don't look at me, I'm not crying." Franky said as he fell to the ground holding himself with one hand and covering his face with the other. "I never thought that they would get you Zoro, man. Their making us look bad. They even went and did it to Kya too." Ussop said looking at Kya as a stray tear went down her face. "What are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked confused. "We heard a rumor that you had 'disappeared' as well, so we came to verify it." Robin said in her normal tone, still looking down. "We have been running ever since we 'disappeared' from others, the other of our kind will try to force us to hurt others and if we get to close to normal people we can feel our 'desire' grow, so we have to stay away from them too." Ussop said, Zoro was getting confused at why they kept avoiding specific words but kept it to himself thinking back on what Riku had said earlier. "You want to come with us, at least we can keep each other company, right? While we run from the others." Kya said and stared crying. "Hang on a second, this guy told me that he will take me to people who are working on a cure, they maybe able to help us become normal again. Come on if they find a cure than we can go home again, and back to our friends." Zoro said and everyone perked up. They stayed on their ship, since Riku's boat couldn't hold them all, but Zoro tied their ship on to the back of Riku's.

In the morning Riku saw this, but didn't know what to do about it so he left it as it was and waited till Zoro woke up to ask. "Hey, what is going on? Did you know about this?" Riku asked pointing at the ship behind them "Yeah, there are some of my friends on that ship that are in the same condition as I am, I told them about what you were trying to do and wanted to join up in it, you were asleep so I just tied them on the back so that they could still travel during the day. Is that a problem?" Zoro asked as he looked at Riku "No, not at all. I was just worried we were under attack or something. Why aren't they up?" Riku asked back "They told me that being around normal people made it hard on them." Zoro replied as he sat down and looked at the sky as the sun set the rest of the way. A few hours later Riku yelled out "We're their!", "Hey, you don't have to yell." Zoro said as he looked around. He couldn't see it so he decided to use Haki and was able to find it was under water. Riku released the anchor "It will raise now." Riku said and confused Zoro but he didn't ask, soon small bubbles could be seen coming up, followed by larger ones, and after a while the ship was being thrown to and fro till finally the massive construction was above sea level.


	5. Forgotten

Zoro and the rest were then led down several hallways, and all of them were sure they were lost. After almost an hour, it seemed they came to a room and were told to stay their till later, Riku then left and wished them all good luck. They began talking for a while with Ussop and Kya being scared, and not even two minuets went by before Zoro and Sanji were fighting again. They didn't fight long, Zoro found that Sanji seemed weaker and asked about it "It is where we haven't, hurt anyone. We have been keeping our selves from it but it has been taking its toll on us." Robin said calmly. "We have almost lost it at some points, but we have kept it together, all this time." Kya cut in. After sitting in the room talking for a few hours some one finally came in "Come with me, I am going to take you were you will be allowed to rest for now." the strange man said with a smile, Zoro got an eerie feeling about him but followed anyway.

They were led down several hallways again, and stopped at a door ,that the man then opened and led them through. They found it to be an empty place that reeked of death, they then turned back to the man who now held in his hands a wooden stake "Sorry everyone else maybe fine working with blood sucker, but I'm not." All of them found themselves thinking of the red fluid and licked their lips, all involuntarily, when he said the word 'blood'. "See, even if you blood suckers deny it you-" "Don't say that word again." Sanji said lowly, cutting him off, "What?" The man asked "I said don't say that word again!" Sanji yelled back at the man "What word, you mean blood?" The man said with a wicked smile. All of them found that they were struggling to keep from losing control of them selves, Zoro not being a vampire that long was not having as much trouble as the others but was non the less. "Why you! Are you doing that on purpose?!" Ussop asked panting "Yes, I know every word that would make you act the way you normally would. What's the matter with that, you people have spilled blood before, how else could you have gotten such high bounties, I bet you have most likely feed on many people already. How did their blood taste when you drank it? Did it taste good? I wonder how many people you have bitten. I'm wouldn't be surprised if that Riku guy had been fed off from by you and turned to be like you." The man kept on saying words that would make them lose control over and over, knowing it was having an effect on them. At this point Zoro was having a bit of trouble keeping himself calm but he was so close to losing it, when he looked at the man he could see his veins and could hear his heart pumping the fluid of desire through his body. He knew it wouldn't be long before one of them cracked, "You know, I am starting to wonder how they got you people. Especially that guy, Zoro, said to be the best swards man in the world. Yet here he is a blood sucking monster." The man then started laughing and pointing at Zoro. How ever Zoro was correct and Kya had now lost control, her eyes became a crimson red and she got a look like she was a wild animal. The man was so busy laughing at Zoro he didn't notice her now standing in front of her. She grabbed his wrist, the one with a wooden stake in it, and tightened her grip till he dropped it, she then went and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head back, exposing his bare neck. She then went and did what her instincts told her and bit down on his neck releasing the red fluid into her mouth and some of it down his neck. After that had happened the smell of blood traveled more so into the air, the intoxicating smell drove everyone else into the same state Kya was in, however she seemed to still be in it.

They now wanted blood, they drank him dry and left the room in hopes of finding more victims. They were no longer in control they couldn't see, hear, feel, taste, smell, or think, their body's did everything for them as they simply were in a state of a mental coma. They ran from room to room killing person after person, feeding off their blood, not long had gone by when a large group of men dressed with protective gear on came and began fighting them. They had no choice really, they wanted to help these creatures but if it put others in danger they would have to kill them. They fought with everything they had on both sides, however the ones more safe than the rest from their forms of fighting were Ussop, Franky, and Zoro, they were more likely to use long range attacks and Zoro's Swards kept him from actually touching anything dangerous, Sanji, Robin, and Kya were at a disadvantage from how they fought, and they were the first to fall. The remaining three fought, still in a mental coma like state, and when the men ran they chased after them, craving blood. As they ran down halls, following the sent, traps went off and their numbers went from three to two, and when they made it to the room a final trap went off leaving Zoro alone. Zoro went into the room and followed the sent to the center of the room, when he finally found what he was searching for the group of men pushed a button and went down a trap hole. Zoro began clawing at the ground, trying to get them when he heard a door close, Then a light flashed on showing he was now trapped in a glass room with a strange mechanism hocked on to it, then it slowly was being filled up with a strange yellow fluid that made it hard to move. It had been an hour now since he had went out of control and now he was coming back to normal just to find himself in a strange place that was filling up with a weird liquid.

The room was then hidden from the world, and everyone forgot about him, as he rested in suspended animation. Eventually the place was abandoned when they thought that all the vampires were dead, and they were all dead except one, the one they had forgotten.


	6. Awakening

The world has changed while Zoro slept, islands changed and moved to form new ones, creatures went extinct, and people for got about the past. With all of the changes, the building that used to work as a hide out was brought onto land and slowly eroded away. Eventually, after a very long period of time, the room which Zoro was stuck in was destroyed, and a still asleep Zoro was left on the ground waiting for his body to get reacquainted with the world.

It was night fall now, and Zoro was now awake, and even though the suspended animation slowed down his entire body including his stomach, after so long of being trapped he was now starving and back in the state that had put him in that situation before. He began looking for his first victim since his awakening, as he followed the strong smell of blood and found a perfect candidate to fix his problem. A seventeen year old girl that was wondering the woods, seemingly lost, not far from were he was, was the person emitting the delicious sent he was craving.

He watched as the girl walked around almost as aimlessly as he normally did before he was put to sleep, and waited for the opportune time to strike. Then something hit him when he saw her face, she was a long haired brunet with brown eyes, he now, instead of waiting, went up to her slowly. He made his way to her trying to be quiet as he came up behind her, but he stepped on a twig and she turned around to see him about five feet from her. She gave him a smile "Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you know where I can find some shelter for the night?" She asked him still smiling, her smile slowly vanished as he crept closer to her. When he was within arms reach of her he grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer, and looked into her surprised eyes "What are you doing?" she asked confused. He gave no reply and brought his head near her neck, she was starting to struggle trying to free herself from his grip till she felt something touch her neck. Zoro was rubbing the tip of his up and down her neck and slowly she calmed down and actually began leaning her head back more, exposing more of her neck. He continued doing that and breathed in the sent of her blood, it was tantalizing. She could feel the cold of his nose and the cold air that was hitting her neck as he exhaled through it, she knew she should fight back and get away but somehow she just seemed to calm down in his grip. Zoro soon opened his mouth and exhaled onto her neck, then licked up her neck, up the vain his fangs would pierce soon. Then, just after he exhaled on more time on her neck, he bit down and drank the blood as it entered his mouth.

He hadn't drank even half her blood before he gained consciousness again, but he found that he couldn't get himself to stop drinking. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get himself to let go of her throat, he looked at the girl in his jaws with an apologetic look in his eyes (Note the vampire healing fixed his scares after all this time, so his eye is normal again and the rest of his scares are gone too). The girl had a confused look at the apologetic look on his face "It feels so nice, why do you look so sorry?" she asked, Zoro remembered what it felt like when he was bitten, it DEFINITELY did NOT feel good, yet she seemed to be fine as her blood was taken and replaced by venom meant to turn her into a vampire. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it all, Zoro was trying to tell if she was telling the truth or not as he continued to drink her blood involuntarily. Only when she was void of blood was he able to let go of her neck "Sorry." He said as he looked at the girl, and was shocked to find she was still awake "Why are you apologizing for, it feels so good?" She asked again with a smile, only standing because he was holding her still. He than picked her up and went walking the same way she was earlier looking for a place to rest.

After a little more than an hour he found a cave, by luck, and went in and got a large bolder to cover the entrance so that the sun wouldn't come in when it came up. He stayed near her as they talked, waiting for her to pass out. "Why were you in the woods? Were you lost?" Zoro asked wanting to know, "Not exactly, I was running from the police. They want to put me in an orphanage and put me in school. They think I need educated, but I know everything I need to know to survive. I was trying to find a place to stay were they wouldn't find me so I went to the woods to find a place to sleep." She said "I never caught your name." She asked him "Roronoa Zoro" He told her "Cari" The girl responded. "You don't have a last name?" Zoro asked her "No, I never knew who my parents were, they died when I was very young, three I think, and I have been running ever since then. I have been learning things here and there, and have found out which foods were good and bad, and was able to survive to this day." Cari said with a smile. They continued to talk for hours till finally she went to sleep, Zoro went to sleep after awhile, as well.


	7. The strange girl

The next night Zoro opened the cave, letting the moon light in, to see that Cari was awake and walking around. "Hey! Your up! You slept late." Cari called waving with a smile, giggling slightly. Zoro walked up to her confused, he could hear her heart beat, she wouldn't have a heart beat if she was turned. In fact she shouldn't have been up yet, Zoro didn't understand why she was after what had happened. He then smelled the air, she didn't have even a drop of blood in her, 'How is she alive when she has no blood in her? she hasn't turned yet, vampires don't have beating hearts.' Zoro thought confused. "Can we go get some candles or something, it was hard to see earlier, and if you want we can get you some new cloths too." Cari said smiling wide again. "I don't have any money." Zoro pointed out. "Ok, I'll pay this time. I wont do it this time but next time you barrow money you I will want you to pay me back, just fair warning." Cari said reminding Zoro of Nami, just not as bad thank god. They walked out of the woods Cari leaving small cuts in the trees, with a small knife she kept with her, as they went by, and they found a road and followed it. It was a paved road which Zoro wasn't used to seeing unless on an Island with a big city. They followed the road till they found a small shop along the road that sold nothing specific and had many things Zoro had never seen. "MP3? What is that?" Zoro asked while holding a small device "I don't know either, usually the only things I ever look at are foods and cloths, when I need new ones." Cari said simply. They picked up some candles and Zoro got a black shirt with a dragon on it, and a pair of dark blue shorts that went down to his knees. Cari gave a look of approval and they bought them all and left to go back to go back to the woods. Zoro would have gotten lost if it wasn't for the fact Cari had been leading and followed the small cuts that she had made in the trees when they were leaving. They made it back to the cave they had been staying in and placed the candles around the inside, they didn't light them yet because Cari, the only one who could see in the dark, was getting tired and went to sleep. Zoro stayed up till sun raise trying to understand why she was still normal and how she woke up today.

The next night Zoro woke up to a strange smell and a faint glowing, he looked to see Cari up and she was eating some candy "You slept late again, want a piece of candy?" She asked offering him a hard candy. "No..no thank you." Zoro responded. She still had a beating heart yet no blood, Zoro was still confused about how she was still awake but now was confused how she was able to eat anything. However she seemed to be enjoying the candy. Zoro opened the entrance to let in the moon light and caught the smell of a blood, not human blood. "Hey want to go hunting with me, I think there is a deer near by." Zoro offered "That sounds like fun." Cari says back blowing out the candles, and running out of the cave. She followed him as he followed his only reliable sense of direction he had at the moment, his nose, while Cari continued to cut small cuts into trees, so she could find her way back. When they found the deer Zoro used his swards to send a flying attack that did serious damage that kept the deer from running, they took the deer back to the cave, following the cuts in the trees. When they got back Zoro decided to try something and drank its blood, he found that it was not as good but he could drink it and it got rid of hunger. After he was done they made a fire and cooked it so Cari could eat the meat. Not long after the meat was gone, which Zoro thought about Luffy when he saw how she ate and how much, she went to sleep again. After hours of thinking and trying to understand her, he eventually thought of his friends again, wondering if they were ok, he soon went to sleep after thinking about that for a while.

The next night he found her up again, tonight she was whittling a piece of wood into the shape of a canine (Dog/wolf). "Yo!" Cari yelled to Zoro "We are going to need to get more candles, these are starting to run out." She said as Zoro came closer "I still don't have any money, you know." Zoro told her "Yeah I know, but I didn't want to wake you by trying to move the bolder on my own. Besides I find it more fun when I'm around you, even if it is for a short time." She said the last part in almost a whisper. "Ok fine. Hey that is pretty good." Zoro said looking at the wood she had been working on. "Thanks, but this is nothing. I have a long way to go still. Should we be going?" She said as she put it on the ground and stood up. They then followed the cuts in the trees back out of the forest and bought some candles, and followed the cuts back to the cave. The night went the same as always and they caught another deer and ate it, soon after eating the meat Cari went to sleep. Zoro was starting to wonder how long had he slept when he saw more weird stuff at the shop, he eventually fell asleep wondering.

The same events happened for the next week, Zoro and Cari would go out and catch deer to eat every night, and would go to the store every two or three days for candles, and on some occasions they would buy fruit so Cari would eat more than meat. However one night Zoro woke up and saw that Cari was still asleep, he decided not to wake her and she woke up not long after he did. "Hey, morning. 'Yawn' What's up?" Cari asked rubbing the back of her head "Nothing. You slept longer than me though. Are you ok?" Zoro asked her "Yeah, I have been sleeping longer and longer each day." She replied " Hey want to go to a festival that is going on not far from here, it always happens near this time of year? It will be fun, ok?" She excitedly asked Zoro "Fine." He told her, again she gave him the idea of Luffy when he wanted to do something he though would be fun. When they left the woods they passed the store and Zoro noticed that the old man that ran the shop was watching them closely and was on a strange device, he was talking to it. "You know, I have been wondering this for awhile, what year is it?" Zoro asked as they walked down the road "Huh, why it is year 2015. Why do you ask?" Cari told him. Zoro stopped "What did you just say?" He asked in disbelief "2015." She repeated. He sat down holding his head with one hand "That's three no, almost four hundred years." Zoro said now holding his head with both hands now. "Four hundred years? What are you talking about?" Cari asked squatting in front of him. "That's how long I slept, four hundred years." Zoro said in a normal tone but Cari could still tell he was sad even if he was hiding it, _If it has really been that long, every one is most likely dead._ Zoro thought sickened. Cari knew she needed to do something to cheer him up, she put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She asked "No, but I appreciate the offer." Zoro said getting up. They then continued their walk till Cari stopped "Run." she said and began to run Zoro didn't understand but followed her any way. When they got off the road and into the woods slightly, Zoro began to hear sirens and not long after police cars went by, one stopping every half a mile to search. "Their looking for me again." Cari stated "Why are they looking for you this hard?" He asked her. "I have been running from them ever since I was three, they have even put a hundred dollar bounty on my head." She told him. "Hey you!" a voice called "Freeze! Put your hands up were I can see them!" another voice called "That must be the suspicious man we were told about." One of them whispered "Put your hands where I can see them!" One of them yelled out. "Sir, put the swords on the ground and put your hands in the air!" One of them yelled again. Zoro put his swords down on the ground and walked over to the three police officers "Good now get on the ground and put your hands where we can see them." One of the three said. Zoro didn't do this, he continued to walk towards them slowly. "Stop where you are and get on the ground or we will open fire!" one yelled, Zoro didn't stop and came closer. 'BANG' one opened fire and missed. 'BANG, BANG' they began to fire and Zoro dodged every bullet that came in his path, frightened the police ran back to their car and floored it. Zoro turned back to Cari with a small smile plastered on his face. They then went back, following the road back till they found the cuts in the trees and followed them back till they got to the cave again. After they got back Cari soon went to sleep, without eating anything this night. Zoro tried to wake her but she would wake, concerned she was dead he listened to her heart beat. It was very slow, only a few beats per minuet, a person normally couldn't live with a beat that slow. Zoro didn't know what to do, so he decided to leave it alone for now and went to sleep after a while.


	8. The police strike

The next night came, when Zoro woke up Cari was still asleep. It looked like she hadn't move once since last night and her heart beat had only gotten slower it seemed. After an hour or so her heart beat went to what it was the other night and she woke up. "Hey how about we go to that festival we didn't get to go to yesterday?" She asked excitedly "No, I'm not sure but I think you maybe sick. We should stay here for now, at least till you are better." Zoro told her "Please, can we go. I feel just fine, can we please go." Cari begged him and Zoro gave in. They went to the carnival and Cari bought an all night pass. They went on ride after ride and Zoro, even if he wouldn't admit it, was having a good time. At one point or another Zoro and Cari got separated, Zoro had to find her, she was the only one who knew his secret and was the only person he knew now. After looking around for a while he found her on a bench a sleep, and two police next to her trying to pick her up. When Zoro saw this he knew he had to get her fast, but the people around him made it hard and blocked his path and by the time he got there they had already got her in their car and were leaving. Zoro Followed them, staying in the shadows, as they made their way back to a familiar place, that store that they went to. "Thank you for helping us to catch this run away, here is your reward." The police officer gave him the money, one hundred dollars cash. "We didn't find the man who you said was with her. If you see him let us know. Some of the cops saw him yesterday described him, we are currently searching to see who he is. If he is a wanted criminal we will give you a reward for him as well. Did he ever give his name?" The officer asked "Yes, only once, Roronoa Zoro. I think he said his last name then his first name. She always called him Zoro." The old man said to the officer. "Thank you. That should make the search easier." The officer said back to him and left. Zoro had watched the whole thing and could hear the conversation, _So it was him that told them._ Zoro thought before he began following the car again. He followed the car all the way to the police station where he than went to sleep after finding a safe shaded place near by.

The next day, while Cari and Zoro were still asleep, the police were looking up any and all information on a Roronoa Zoro. They had no files on him, they couldn't find any one that matched his description either. They searched for everything dating back to the past twenty years and couldn't find anything on him. "What if we look further back into the past, maybe he is actually impersonating someone from the past. He could of had surgery." A police officer declared. That is when they found some information, his bounty, his life, his state of power he had, his affiliations, and that he had went missing and was never found. When they showed the three that saw him two nights before his picture they instantly declared that it was him. "Now the only thing to do is find out who he really is, and his connection to Cari." the sheriff declared.

Soon the sun went down and Zoro woke up, at first he was groggy and didn't even remember where he was. After a few moments he was able to fully wake up and remembered where he was and why. He moved silently around the building looking for where they were keeping her. He was using his Haki to try to find her and finally found the room she was in. "Do you think she is ok, she's been sleeping ever since they brought her here last night?" A voice called "Don't know. Maybe we should take her to the infirmary." A different voice proposed. Zoro looked into a window and saw them pick her up and take her out of the room. When they left the room Zoro cut a hole into the wall and came in, surprisingly no one heard. Zoro then followed them as good as he could, meaning he got lost as soon as he left the room. He began to wonder around trying to find the infirmary, he walked by some people who were to distracted to get a good look at him or in other cases they just didn't think about it. Mean while in the infirmary Cari was still asleep and was getting a check up, the first thing that was checked was of course, like most check ups, started with the pulse. When that came up extremely low the doctor immediately checked her heat beat, it was a beat every three and a half minutes, how ever the doctor didn't listen that long. "She's dead." The doctor told them. They put a blanket over her head and sat next to her contemplating how she died. Zoro was still looking around trying to find his way around when it hit him, he needed to us Haki to find her. Soon after he turned it back on he found the room, "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" The doctor asked as he got up and walked over to Zoro "I'm a friend of hers." Zoro said flatly. "Well I'm afraid to inform you, but it seems she is dead." The doctor told him. Hearing what the man said Zoro began to listen for her heart beat and heard it as it began to beat at a just slower beat than the night before. Zoro went over to her and picked her up "What are you-, wait it's that guy we're looking for! Stop him!" One of the men yelled recognizing his face. Zoro than began running while holding her, and he got lost again while looking for an exit. After running around for a few hours he was surrounded by police officers. "Sir, drop the young lady or we will be forced to shot." The sheriff declared "No stop, I checked her recently, she is only a dead body now." The doctor declared "Then it wont matter if she is hit or not, what I don't understand then is, why he is here?" The sheriff asked "I came to get my friend back." Zoro said "Friend?" A small weak voice came from the body he was holding. Slowly her eyes began to open and Zoro put her down on her feet so she could stand, but her feet wouldn't support her so he picked her up again. The doctor had a look like he was looking at a ghost "I thought you said she was dead?" The sheriff beamed at the doctor "She was. I checked her heart beat, I couldn't hear one even after a minuet and a half." The doctor said shaking. "Well she's alive now." One of the officers stated. Zoro was getting annoyed "Can you give me a moment, Cari?" Zoro asked "Ok, don't kill any one, please." Cari said as Zoro put her down on the ground. Zoro pulled out one of his swards, seeing he didn't need any more than that, "You can stop trying to pretend that your Zoro. What is your real name boy?" The sheriff called "My name is Roronoa Zoro, and if you don't move than I will make you." Zoro stated simply. No one moved Zoro put his sward away realizing he didn't really need it at all "See, giving up already. Looks like you have some sanity after all." the sheriff said and all the officers pasted out soon after, after getting hit by Zoro's king's Haki. Zoro then picked Cari back up and, wanting to get out of there a faster way, cut holes in walls till he got back out of the station and made his way down the road. Cari fell asleep on the way and it took Zoro a long time to get back to the cave they had been staying in. It took him so long that he had to force himself to stay awake and keep moving when he was getting tired, and even got burned by sunlight as he got inside and put the bolder in place, he than passed out.


	9. New home

The next night Zoro's back was killing him. He felt like he was going to explode from the pain, it hurt more than when he grew fangs. He rolled around on the ground trying to get it to stop as he yelled in pain from time to time. After about ten minutes of this Zoro stopped on his belly as the pain seemed to multiply, and he held himself up with his hand and crushed some rocks in his hands. As the pain reached a climax Zoro lifted his head and yelled out in pain as two leathery wings came out of his back. After this Zoro fell to the ground with a thud, as the pain went away. _What the ****?!_ Zoro thought as he looked at his back to see his new body parts. _Great, another thing to remind me._ He thought to himself. _I wish these things would go away._ He thought again, and felt himself instinctively pulling his wings back into the place they had sprouted from, this hurt slightly but it was nothing compared to pain he felt even before he had been turned. He was thankful that he had taken off his shirt before he had went to sleep the night before, other wise it would have been ruined. Zoro checked on Cari, she was still asleep and her heart beat was now one every five minutes, he then opened the entrance of the cave and left to catch a deer for when she woke up. When he came back she was still asleep, so he went and drank its blood as he waited for her to wake up. As he waited he listened to her heart beat as it slowly picked up over the time span of two hours till she finally woke up. She ate the meat haply as they talked "Hay, why don't we go to the store, we could get some fruits?" Cari said happy "That guy was the reason we were at the 'police department' yesterday. He called them on us." Zoro said not pleased. "Oh." Cari said slightly sad. "What was the world like four hundred years ago?" She asked "Hmm?" Zoro looked at her questionably "Sorry, it's just no one knows anything about then, only bits and pieces. Things like, some, names, places, things like that." Cari explained. "Well, I have questions too, so lets do things this way. You give a topic to ask and I give my best answer then if I have a similar one then I ask it but if I don't then I pick a different topic, ok?" Zoro told her "Oh, I like it! It's like a game!" Cari exclaimed. Zoro rolled his eyes _I knew she would react that way, she reminds me too much of Luffy_ Zoro thought "Ok, um, how about the strange creatures rumored to live then. We already know that vampire seems to, so what about fish-people, or giants, and dragons? Did things like that exist?" Cari asked excitedly "Yes, I fought all of the above, some were nice others not, but they did exist. Ok, does that mean that they all died out?" Zoro asked "Well, no one as seen any of those things for along time, so they are thought to never have existed now, although there are rumors that mermaids and fish people have been seen but everyone sees the people that claim that they saw them as crazy. Wait does that mean sea monsters existed to?" Cari asked "What did they die out too? Although they were called sea kings, they were every where." Zoro said "Well the closest thing we may have now is a rumor about a monster called Loch Ness, it was seen as a sea monster but again most people think it is fake. Ok, what about how you used to communicate over long distances? I have not heard of any in the past so did not exist back then?" Cari said curious. "We used Den Den Moshies. What do you use now, when we were going to the festival I saw the old man talking to some thing, it didn't resemble a Den Den Moshi, so what was it?" Zoro asked getting more interested with every question asked. "We us phones and cell phones now. What is a Den Den Mohi?" Cari asked messing up the name. "Den Den MoSHies are snail like creatures that could be used to transfer messages over long distances. What has happened to the world's shape while I was a sleep? If I remember right I was in the sea when I was put to sleep, and when I woke up I was on land...biting you." Zoro said discussed in himself for a moment. "Sorry I don't know what the world looked like then, but I have an idea. There is a museum with a globe in it about two miles in the other direction from the store. We can look at it, and then you can get your answer." Cari said excited again. They got ready and soon left the woods, not even noticing the old man watching them as they walked by, and then made their way down the street to the museum. Zoro took a good look around "Where is the globe you told me about?" He asked "Over here." Cari said calling him over. Zoro looked at the globe in disbelief, the world had completely changed. The grand line, the red line, most of the islands and all the countries he knew were gone and were now new ones in different places. "Everything has changed." Zoro said walking away back to Cari. They walked back out side and stayed there for a while "So what did it look like before?" Cari asked wondering, Zoro drew the best design he could on the ground as she looked in wonder at what it was. After getting a good look at the, descent, design of the past world they went back the way they came and went back to the cave. A familiar smell seemed to follow them but Zoro ignored it to tired to care about it. Cari past out as soon as she made it into the cave (Much like Ace, and occasionally, Luffy did), and Zoro followed soon after.

The next day, a very cloudy day, the cave entrance was opened by the use of a high powered drill destroying the bolder covering it. The men came in and looked at the people laying there asleep, "What are they, vampires?" The sheriff said and laughed as he looked at them. "Tell the people waiting outside the forest to find their ways here to pick them up. I didn't think they would really be here." He said again. "It will take some time sir, the forest is hard to maneuver through with a car." an officer said looking at his superior. They waited there watching to make sure neither of them woke up, when an officer spoke up "Sir, are you sure we have enough men to take them? I heard that Zoro man had beaten a large group of police recently." "Yes, but Cari has also fought a police officer in the past who went to take her in when she was ten. She has been dodging us ever since not even fighting. Not that she ever needed to, she always found a way around us except that one time." The sheriff said remembering past failed attempts to catch her. Day light was growing thin as well as the sheriff's patients, "Where are they!" He yelled furiously "Sir, keep it down, you may wake them." an officer whispered "Are they even alive?" another officer questioned, "Does it matter? We came to get them and now we have them cornered, right were we want them. So what does it matter?" The sheriff said angrily, "It should matter, what if they are dead? Then we came all this way just to get them ready for the body bags, what would be the point?" One of the officers said agitated. "Fine, you, go and check her pulse, try not to wake her." the sheriff said aggravated. He checked her pulse, it beat at a rapid pace, than slowed down rapidly. The man stepped back, not knowing what to make of it, and she woke up. "You idiot, you woke her!" The sheriff said angrily. Cari just waking up looked at them not thinking one bit, she didn't care they were there, as she stood up and stretched. She then rubbed her eyes and sat back down, looking at them as her mind registered what was going on, "What are you people doing here?" She said like a child, "Oh it's you people again, dang it. After me again are you? Man, can't you people just leave me alone?" She said annoyed now, "Oh, great, no where to go, huh. Dang." She was now in a state of full awakens and was fully aware of everything around her, and was more serious than she had been moments earlier. "Cari, you and that man are here by under arrest. Give your self up willingly and no one will get hurt." the sheriff said, and Cari began snickering, "This will be fun." She said as if it were a game and she was simply competitive. Cari kept a large smile on here face as she slowly came forward, her smile shrank down to a smirk and she ran up to them ready to fight, the sheriff grabbed his sword he had brought and swiped at her, she dodged it as if it was a practiced dance or something. He kept swiping his sword only to hit air as she dodged his swipes and eventually struck back when she saw an opening, knocking him off his feet, and then kicking his hand making him drop his sword, she then grabbed it. She held it horizontally with one hand on the handle and the other on the metal of the blade as she looked at it, then back at her enemies. Zoro, who had been asleep this whole time, was just starting to wake up. He looked over at the display at first no realizing what was happening but eventually it got to him, but he felt as though he could not move. _Cari has never acted this way before, is that really her?_ Zoro wondered mentally, his question was soon answered "Hey Zoro! When this is over lets get some deer meat!" Cari said with a big smile to Zoro as she slashed two people down (Non fatally). Zoro could smell the blood but felt no wish to take it, he was to distracted by the show he never imagined he would see. He never thought that she would have a side like this to her, she just seemed to happy go lucky and seemed to nice. _How could this side of her ever exist, she was to kind, if this existed why was she so kind to me after what I did?_ Zoro still questioned. Cari was half way through beating the police when Zoro caught the sound of her heart beat going from almost a normal pace and slowed rapidly, and she just as quickly past out cold. Zoro was able to stop her fall before she hit the hard ground, and using Haki defeated the remaining police. He then took her out of there seeing it was no longer safe to stay in that cave, he then went wandering around as he looked for a safe place to hide. After wandering aimlessly for hours the sun was coming up and Zoro still hadn't found a safe place. He was running low on time so in a rush he began to run, and over a hill he saw it, an old abandoned shack. He went in and shut the door, it didn't keep all the light out but there was some old furniture there to shield him away from the rays as he slept.


	10. Multi personality girl

Zoro woke up the next night to a still sleeping Cari and a few small burns. He looked around at the place seeing all the dust, cobwebs, and ruined furnisher. He felt that it could use a bit of a repair but nothing but the furnisher and windows were ruined or broken. Zoro took one of the ruined curtains, (Transparent), and began wiping things down and used it to also get rid of the cobwebs, he then found an old broom and a similarly old mop in a closet and swept the place clean and mopped it clean after. When he was finished the place looked decent with the exception of the furnisher and windows. Zoro looked to see but Cari was still fast asleep, then he listened to her heart beat, nothing for hours till finally one came at last telling him she was alive still. Having nothing to do he left and killed a deer, bringing the body back to the house for Cari to have the meat if she woke up. Then he then wondered around outside and got lost again. He eventually stumbled on a store with a sign saying 'now hiring', remembering what Cari had told him he saw this as good fortune and went in side. "Hi, welcome to Shawn's Pawns. How may I help you today sir?" A young man asked enthusiastically to Zoro when he walked in, "I saw the sign on the door, I am in a state where I need some money so I thought this would be fine." Zoro plainly said. "Well welcome aboard. I am Shawn, the owner and I have opened this place just recently. I don't pay much and sense you are one of the only people working here the hours are long. I am new to this so just bear with me for now, ok?" Shawn said still enthusiastic, "Nancy, come meet the new guy!" Shawn yelled. Then a girl resembling Kuina came out "Hi, I my name is Nancy. I just started here yesterday. It is nice to meet you mister-?" She asked "Zoro" Zoro told her "Zoro, like from 'The Mask of Zoro'?" Shawn said excitedly "Never heard of it." Zoro said blankly. "Wow, can I see that sword?" Nancy asked looking at Wado Ichimonji, Zoro handed it over and she inspected it. She then got out an old looking book and looked through it, "Here it is, Wado Ichimonji. Sir, if it is money you need, if you sell that you would have billions. That sword is one thought to have gone missing hundreds of years ago, and it is in perfect condition. How did you get your hands on this sword?" Nancy asked with a look of surprise "I have had it ever since I was a child, when a friend of mine died her parents gave me it. I will never let it out of my sight." Zoro said truthfully. "Sorry." Nancy said as she handed Zoro back Wado, "What about the others, can I see them too?" Nancy asked and Zoro obliged "Sandai Kitetsu, said to be cursed, also went missing at the same time that Wado Ichimonji went missing, also worth billions. Shusui lost at the same time as the other two, worth billions as well. Where did you get these swords, you would be supper rich if you sold them?" Nancy said with a look of almost fear, from how surprised she was. "I bought Sandai Kitetsu a long time ago from an old man, and I won Shusui in a battle." Zoro said simply. "Well, I think you should keep them in the back when you are on shift. Customers wont be comfortable talking to a man with swords strapped to his waist. Tomorrow I want you to come in and I will give you a uniform to wear, and I will tell you what you need to do. What shift would suit you better. day shift or night shift?" Shawn asked "Night, I sleep all day." Zoro stated. "Well see you tomorrow night." Shawn said, and Zoro left leaving. Zoro wondered around until he smelled the deer and followed the smell till he found the old house he had fixed up some. He walked in and saw a still sleeping Cari and the body of the deer he had brought in earlier that nigh. The sun was raising and Zoro went to sleep, hiding in a shadowed area.

The next night came and Zoro looked over at Cari who looked as though she hadn't moved still. Zoro went and got another deer incase then left following his nose till he found his new work place, by tracking Shawn's smell. Shawn welcomed him in and showed him his duties, gave him his new uniform, and gave him a safe locker, to put his stuff while he was on duty, that had lock on it that only Zoro had the key to. The first night on the job was very boring and uneventful, with only a hand full of customers coming in buying things. When his shift was over Zoro was given his first pay of ten dollars, he worked for five hours with a pay of two dollars per hour. Zoro was fine with this and went back to the old house to find her still asleep, the entire time she had only had her heart beat once. Zoro was beginning to worry that she may die, how ever he didn't have time to do anything for the sun soon came up and Zoro went to sleep.

The next night Zoro woke seeing nothing change again, he did the same thing as he did the other night and went to work again. This night went better and he was able to sell more things to people, the time seemed to stand still though, even with him being busier. When his five hour long shift was over he got a pay of thirty dollars this time, it seemed the more he sold the more he earned. He then went back to the old place and listened to Cari's heart beat, it only now beat for the first time today. Zoro was relived that it was still beating but wondered why she didn't wake up, soon he went to sleep in the same place he did the night before.

The same events occurred for a week and now Cari's heart beat was once every four and a half days, Zoro had gotten good at his new job, getting more money every time, and they had a growing pile of deer bodies out side that Zoro kept adding to every night incase she woke up. Zoro woke up, to see a surprising sight, Cari's eyes were open and she was sitting up, but her eyes looked strange. "Hi, Zoro." Cari said in a emotionless tone, "You ok? You haven't woke up for over a week." Zoro asked concerned "I'm fine, thank you." She said still seeming emotionless. She then got up and started walking around, looking at the new surroundings, "Not bad, it could use some changes but it is fine besides that." She said with no emotions still. "You hungry?" Zoro asked confused by the way she was acting. "Yeah, food would be nice." She said in the same tone she had been using for a while. Zoro then got one of the deer and cooked it, she ate it calmly and finished the meat "May I have some more?" She asked looking at him "Yeah, are you sure your ok? Your acting different than normal Cari." Zoro asked as he cooked another deer "Rachel." She said "What?" Zoro asked not understanding "My name is Rachel." She said again "You told me when I first met you that your name was Cari." Zoro said confused "It was, that was her name." Cari, or Rachel, said. "What is going on? I don't understand." Zoro said as he put the deer meat down in front of her. "By the way the meat is burnt slightly. I'll still eat it, but I thought I would let you know." She stated blandly, Zoro didn't care though "Cari's soul is not the same as most are, she broke her's into pieces and gave each one a different name. Some people have it like this but most didn't do it on purpose like she did. Cari is the main part of the soul, the leader you could say, and the rest of us are like advisors who can take full control when some events take place. We all give our information to the rest of the soul pieces so that non of them are uninformed, but when Cari is conscious she doesn't remember the fact that she has multiple personalities, so don't feel like she was hiding anything from you. I have already told you I am Rachel, my main part is in her logic and knowledge. I come out if she needs a good plan, if she needs to learn something, or to explain things to others." Rachel explained "What did you need to explain?" Zoro asked "Well part of Cari could feel that you were getting worried, the main part of the soul is in a coma for the time being and a new personality is being brought in, her name is Victoria. She will be fine, I ensure you. She is just going through a change right now." Rachel told him. "Ok. Thank you for telling me, but if that is the case why hasn't any of her other personalities come out in the past?" Zoro asked confused "Something was stopping us, we think it was an effect from that bite you gave her. If it wasn't, than the protector would have come out. No, I will not be giving out names of the other soul pieces. I don't know what happened but all the other pieces became unable to come out till a while ago, but then something happened and we all feel asleep. Now we are awake again, by the way some of the others don't trust you, neither do I entirely, but some of them do because of how you have treated us, but be warned if you get on the bad side of the protector to much she will come after you, same with some of the others." Rachel pointed out "Well who am I good with, and who am I in the bad with?" Zoro asked "I will not say their names but, party lover, kindness, and Cari like you, Protector is neutral by what I can tell, and the rest hate you." Rachel said "Wow, so the more lenient ones are the ones that like me as well as the main one." Zoro said unhappy "Yes." Rachel simply put. "Well, thank you for the explanation. I need to go to work now, I got a job while you were asleep." Zoro said "Later." Rachel said and grabbed a deer so that she could cook it. Zoro went to work and got paid fifty dollars today, best yet. He got lost on the way back, making it take longer to get back, when he did he was in a daze from where he was tired and fell asleep not long after he got inside.


	11. Rachel's trust

The next night Zoro woke up to see that all the deer were gone, already eaten by Cari. Zoro then looked around and saw that she had also skinned all the deer, with them only having a small amount of meat left on them where she didn't have the proper tools she needed. He then got up and looked around more as he looked for any other changes and also for Cari. He took note that she had moved the furniture around, taking most of it and throwing it away and taking the rest and making a small area for Zoro were the light wont come in. Zoro found Cari outside next to a fire melting to old rusted metal to make tools she could use. "Hey, Cari, or umm Rachel." Zoro said remembering the conversation he had yesterday with Rachel, "Rachel. Hey Zoro." Rachel said on her normal tone. "What are you making?" Zoro asked, he normally didn't care but with her there was no telling what she was up to. "I am trying to make a scraping tool. It isn't working to well but I don't want your help, I will be fine. Go on, and go to work, I should be fine till your return. Then I will feel like I will need to look over my shoulder again." The last part she whispered to herself as Zoro walked away to go to work.

Zoro had another busy day at work, today his boss was sick and his brother came and took over for him which actually made things harder. The brother didn't truly care for the 'run down' place, even if it was in fine condition. _Maybe the standards have also changed in the past four hundred years._ Zoro thought when he heard the way that the brother described the place. Zoro went to leave with his stuff when he was stopped by his bosses brother "Why are you carrying swords around?" Josh, the brother, asked "Sir, he told us that he does not wish to have them leave his sight. He didn't even plan to sell them when he needed money even though they are worth a fortune." Nancy said "What?! They are worth a fortune?!" Josh asked as he stared at the swords as Zoro walked out the door, not wanting to hear any more from the annoying man. He left with his money that was cut short by the greedy man that served as a temporary boss, not that Zoro cared.

When Zoro made it back he saw that quite a bit had been accomplished in the six hours or so he was gone, Josh had made him work longer. Rachel has got most of the skins clean and has even made tanning racks for them, she has went out and found a small creak, caught some small fish to eat from it, and has even made a small nest like bed out of many rags and some grass that was all simply thrown down in a pile to keep he off the hard ground. Zoro, soon after seeing all the things grabbed one of the fish that was left for him and swallowed it on accident, where it was so small, and then went to sleep in the area that she had made for him. He took note that she had not gave him anything to keep him off the ground but then remembered that she really didn't like him and went to sleep.

The next night he was glad to find that he actually didn't have any burn marks today, and thanked Rachel for making that area for him, "I only made it because Cari likes you, and I don't want her friend to get hurt even if I don't see him as my friend." Rachel told him. Zoro then went to work, as did Rachel on the house though, and was annoyed by the fact that Josh was still there. The day went fine and costumers kept coming in, and Josh seemed to be acting kinder than the night before. When Zoro went to leave he found that the lock on his locker had been broken off and his swords were gone, and so was Josh. Zoro looked for Josh but his search was cut short when the sun began to come up and Zoro was forced to go back home. He came into the house and Rachel could see something was wrong, "What happened?" She asked annoyed "Nothing, I will deal with it tomorrow." Zoro said as he walked by her "Tell me what happened, I maybe able to help." She said still annoyed _He probably got fired for being a idiot, and is going to do something rash._ Rachel thought "Josh, my bosses brother, stole my swords. I plan to get them back." Zoro said seriously. Rachel's eyes flew open, knowing he was justified to be angry "May I be of assistance to you?" She asked with a look that said she meant business "Why?" Zoro asked curious to why she would want to help someone she didn't like, "It was not right what happened to you, that man needs to be taught a lesson." She said with the same face "Fine, I don't really care." Zoro said and then walked over to his area and went to sleep and soon so did Rachel.

When Zoro woke up Rachel was ready to go, and soon they went out in search of the thief. Zoro followed his sent as Rachel followed behind leaving a small rags tied to branches so that they could get back. After about an hour Zoro lead them to a decent size house and they soon made their way to it. Zoro wanted to go straight in and grab his swords so Rachel thought of the perfect distraction, she thought that he deserved punishment but didn't want anyone to actually get hurt. She went to the door and rang the bell "Hello sir, my name is Rachel Bellum. I have come to ask if you would be interested in buying-" She began her long speech of a lie to distract him but she didn't anticipate his response "Mam, did you just say buy? Listen I don't want any of your girl scout cookies or, or cheep *** vacuum cleaners or whatever. Do you even know what time it is? You know what if you don't get off my porch in the next fifteen seconds I am calling the cops." Josh said scaring Rachel "But sir I am not selling cookies or vacuums, I am selling life insurance. Everyone should have life insurance." Rachel said trying to keep things going as long as possible "You know, I have life insurance, and you know what else? Times up!" He said as he turned around and saw Zoro who was wondering around looking for his swords and was lost. _Is that guy mental?!_ Rachel thought "911 get the police here, I have a robber and a person who wont leave even after I told her to go away. Please come fast." Josh called into his phone in a rush and hung up "Where did you put my swords?" Zoro asked calmly "I will never tell, those swords will make me rich. I did some research and there is no way that you could have gotten your hands on them the way you claimed to Nancy. So how did you?" Josh said as he looked at Zoro with a wicked smile "You stole them from some rich man, didn't you?!" Josh said as he walked backwards "I never stole them from anyone, give me them back." Zoro said calmly "Your lying!" Josh said his smile slowly leaving his face "He is not lying. Those are his swords have been for a long time now." Rachel said simply. At this point Josh was starting to get scared knowing that she was working with him "Their in my room by my bed! Just don't hurt me!" Josh said terrified as Zoro stood in front of him. Rachel went and brought them back to Zoro who put them back on around his waist as they always were "Just doesn't feel right without these on." Zoro said as a smile came onto his face, happy to be reunited with his swords. Their victory was short lived as flashing lights approached and shined through the windows. Zoro and Rachel ran out the back door and ran into some bushes and hid behind them, however Rachel made the mistake of moving backwards too far and stepped on a twig and got the attention of the police. She was grabbed by one and was pinned to the ground, with a gun pointed to her head "You aren't getting away this time." The officer said recognizing her. No matter how much she struggled she knew she couldn't get loose not with the little strength that she had as a personality. _Zoro wont help me this would be the best opportunity to run away while I take the fall, I shouldn't have helped that guy. I knew something like this was going to happen, I knew I couldn't trust him._ Rachel thought and was about to switch personalities when Zoro sent the police officer flying off her "You should be more carful, are you alright?" Zoro asked Rachel who was in shock "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said stuttering, and then the left the scene and went back to their house. "Thank you, by the. You save my life." Rachel said smiling, "Your welcome I guess, and thanks for helping me get my swords back." Zoro said. _I think I understand why she likes him better now._ Rachel thought "Well, that is what **friends** are for right?" Rachel said with a smile, Zoro heard what she said and caught what she was implying and smiled back before going to sleep, soon followed by Rachel.


	12. Home improvement part 1

It was later into the evening the sun soon to set when Zoro was forced awake by a loud crashing sound. Zoro looked over to see the chandelier was had fallen and crashed... on the celling. Than Zoro also saw that Rachel was also on the celling "How are you on the celling?" Zoro asked confused "Your the one on the celling you idiot." Rachel said staring. Zoro looked around and soon came to terms that he was indeed upside down, when he did he fell and hit his head on the floor. Zoro sat up and rubbed his head cursing a little "How did you do that?" Rachel asked wide eyed "No idea." Zoro said still rubbing his head. "Well it seems that the house could use some real fixing. You told me before that you had a job, right?" Rachel said with an idea "Yeah, so what about it?" Zoro asked "Well I have almost finished everything I can do with the skins, I need a few spools of thread and a needle to sew them, can you pick some up for me. Then we can sell the cloths for a good price and we should be able to afford the repairs with the money." Rachel said contently. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Zoro said as he waited for the sun to go down far enough for him to go to work.

Finally the sun went down the rest of the way and Zoro left to go to work, happy to see that Shawn was back and wasn't asking about what happened. "Sorry about my brother, he just doesn't share my dream." Shawn said referring to Josh's rude behavior, though Zoro didn't care and went on with his work. The day was very busy today as well, every day brought more customers, and when his shift was finished Zoro grabbed his stuff and came back out to see if he could get the things she asked for. "Hey Shawn." Zoro said "What is it, my man?" Shawn asked as he came over "I am looking for some spools of thread and a sewing needle. Do you know where some are?" Zoro asked simply "Yeah I have some in the back, I'll go get some." Shawn said and went to the back. He then came back with a box filled with different colored treads and a entire pincushion covered in needles. "Here just take them, ever since you showed up we have been getting more customers, so it is the least I can do." Shawn said giving Zoro the box "Thanks." Zoro said before he turned to walked out the door carrying the box.

He went back and gave Rachel the box "Wow how did you get this much, you didn't steal it did you?" Rachel asked "No my boss gave it to me." Zoro said "Wait, you thought that I stole it?! Thanks a lot!" Zoro said offended "Sorry, I just- Never mind." Rachel said regretting what she had accused him of. "Thank you for getting this, now I can work more on the skins and if I do well enough we can sell them like we planned." Rachel said changing the subject. Zoro went to sleep while Rachel stayed up to get the rest of the preparations complete.

Zoro woke the next day to first fall on his head again, then see that the place had many luxurious fur coats on manikins, Zoro was surprised to see the quality that Rachel had made the coats in. He eventually found her working on another coat, but something felt off about her again. "Hey Rachel, where did you learn to make coats this good?" Zoro asked looking at another coat "Please, this is nothing! Get me better furs or leathers, some fox is nice and crocodile looks wonderful as well, but I need more than deer fur to work with. By the way call me Malinda." She said in a voice like she owned him. "Who died and made you queen?" Zoro pointed out "I apologize when I get in my zone I tend to treat people, animals, and even inanimate objects like that. Will you go out when you can and get me some other animal skins to work with? Sorry about the way I acted." Malinda said with her head down ashamed of her actions. "It is ok, you don't have to be that sorry." Zoro said referring to her bowing. "But I must it is a bad habit of mine that I need to break!" She said determined "Any way, where did you learn to make these? Their good." Zoro said approvingly "Thanks, I learned how to make these from a woods man who I met years ago when I was thirteen. He was a leather worker who had been in that trade for years, he gave me some tips and gave me some practice. It was really Rachel who learned everything, but Cari decided to break her soul again and Rachel gave that information to me when she had mastered it to a point. She really is a fast learner." Malinda said rubbing the back of her head, "So your main thing, is to make cloths?" Zoro to conform "No I am the best cook, and I have come to love cleaning. So you could say that I am the perfect definition for house wife." Malinda said than laughed. "Well I'll see what I can do" Zoro said about to leave for work, "About what?" She asked confused "The furs you asked me to get. I wont be able to get them tonight, I have work, so I will see what I can do later." He said walking out the door. "Oh, right! Forgot. Thank you." All of this she said to herself because Zoro had already left, not that she noticed.

Zoro came to work but the door was lock and the sign said closed, _Odd, I wasn't told about this._ Zoro thought. He then walked around to see if he could find any one when he heard something "Speeet!...Speeeeet, Zoro over here!" Shawn whispered, peeking from behind the back room, back door. Zoro walked over and was pulled in to the room by Shawn "Why is the store closed?" Zoro asked calmly "Sorry, I see you as a good guy, one that has helped me so I will help you out too now. It seems that my brother called the cops on you for some reason and told them where you work, by what I can tell you have a fifty dollar bounty now for running from the cops. I am sorry but I can not keep you here, the cops would find you, so you can see this as a firing. I apologize but I cant help you with money now." Shawn said sadly "Thank you for telling me. Can you do me a favor?" Zoro asked "Sure, what is it?" Shawn replied "Can you ask Nancy to check on her past ancestors, I want to know if she is related to a Tashigi or Kuina who lived about four hundred years ago. She looks like them." Zoro said to Shawn and began to leave "I will see if we can but information that far back will be hard to get." Shawn said confused, and Zoro left with only a 'Thank you' after. Zoro walked through the woods going back and got lost again and found a river that had beavers and otters. _Well Malinda asked me to get furs other than deer. A few of these should be fine._ Zoro thought.

When Zoro finally got back to the cabin he had four beavers and five otters, which made Malinda very happy, and she began working on them. The meat did not stand a chance when she was done cooking it, Zoro having already ate, went to sleep while she was eating similarly to Rachel.

Zoro woke up the next night to see that she had made three more coats, one out of deer, one out of otter, and one out of beaver. "I need more resources, I had only enough to barely make what I did, make your self useful and get me more skins." Malinda said "Your doing it again you know." Zoro said annoyed "Sorry! Thank you for telling me!" She yelled "Whatever I'll be back with the furs later." Zoro said walking out "Thank you!" She yelled to him and sat down to think of what else to make later. Zoro came back six hours later with twenty three deer bodies, twenty beaver, nineteen otter, and even a crocodile, he didn't have a problem with their weight but they were hard to hold up at the same time. At the time Malinda was already asleep so he just left the bodies out side for her to get to later and went to sleep.

When Malinda woke up she found the skins and was as happy as could be about the crocodile and made several coats and jackets now before Zoro woke up. "Can you get me some more furs, please?" She said working with the last of the furs "You didn't do it this time, good job. I'll come back with some later but I will need something to carry them on." Zoro said praising her slightly "Really, I didn't do it?! Yay! Oh um you can use the sled out side Rachel found it while you were at work but never told you, you can use it to carry the furs. It is rather big." She said happy to hear that she was making progress on stopping. Zoro walked out found the sled and left with it to get the furs. with it he was able to get more than the previous night and even brought some wolves, panthers, and bears this time. When he got back she was asleep so again Zoro left them outside for her and went to sleep.

Zoro woke up the next day to squealing, he went to see what happened but the sun rays coming in kept him from coming out all the way. "Oh my god! This is incredible! How did he get this many?! With this many different kinds I could do so much!" She kept yelling and squealing at the top of her lungs, which irritated Zoro but he ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. Malinda began to work like crazy and in the end Zoro got interested to much to go to sleep as he watched her make the coats, jackets, and with the panther she made a few dresses. Everything looked really good, and she ran out of skins again as the sun went down which surprised Zoro given how much he got last time _If we keep going like this, we will kill all the animals in the forest within a month._ he thought "Well I'm exhausted, we should sell them now. Lets go find a place to sell them, ok?" She said haply. They then loaded all the fur clothing onto the sled and went off to find a place to sell them, Zoro's first thought was Shawn's Pawns so they went there and went to the back room where they found Shawn. "What are you doing here, who is she?" Shawn asked Zoro "She was the one that I needed to get the sewing needle and threads for awhile back. We came to ask if you wanted to buy some furs." Zoro said pointing to the pile they had. Shawn's eyes about popped out of his head "You made these?!" Shawn asked Malinda "Yes everyone of them, Zoro got the materials for me and I made them." She said content "Wow." Was all he could say as he looked at one of them. "I would love to have these, how much for them?" Shawn asked, as he said that Malinda's eyes changed twice, first in color then they changed into dollar signs "Well lets have a look at which ones you want to buy and I will tell you their individual prices." She said with a similar tone that Nami would use often "Ok, lets talk inside." Shawn said not noticing the change. By the time they left Shawn had bought every fur for more than it was worth, more than likely. "So what is your name than?" Zoro asked her knowing she had changed personalities again "Leona. How did you guess that I had changed?" Leona asked confused "Your eyes changed and the way you talk is different than the others I have met so far." Zoro stated "Oh, ok. Reasonable enough I suppose." Leona said back "I feel like I should ask, why did you show up?" Zoro asked "To get as much money as possible, I almost forgive you for when you borrowed money from me to get those cloths." She said with a smile "Cari told me that she didn't hold that against me." Zoro pointed out "Yeah, she didn't, I do" She said right back "Why do you remind me so much of that demon Nami?" Zoro said under his breath "No clue, never met her, but thanks for the compliment." She said with a smile "How did you hear me?" Zoro asked confused "You said it loud enough for anyone to hear." Leona said also confused "No, I didn't." he said back "Really, odd. Oh well, don't really care." She said simply. They went back to the cabin and Leona counted the money while Zoro went to sleep. They got a total sum of $120,912, Shawn seemed to be richer than he looked to be.

The next day Leona woke up Zoro who ended up falling from the celling again, hitting his head on the ground. "What do you want, Leona." he asked checking his pockets for his money expecting it to be gone, taken by Leona. "We should go to a store and get some things to repair this place some." she said like an order. "Fine but it will have to wait till the sun goes down." he said annoyed "Why, why do we have to wait again?" Leona asked similarly annoyed "Because I burn in the sun, not like normal people. I would die in the sun light." Zoro said even more annoyed now "Then why don't you cover yourself from the sun with cloths then. It should work fine." she pointed out "I-...Dang it, your really are a lot like Nami, you know? Are you doing it on purpose?" he asked "Again I never met them before, so how could I be purposely acting like them?" she pointed out "Whatever." was all that he said in turn they then dressed him up covering him up with his new cloths and his old, it looked weird but it worked either way. They walked out and went to a place that Leona knew about called Home Depot "Weird name." Zoro said "Well it has what we need." she pointed out. The sun went down so Zoro took off the extra cloths and put them in the cart that they got when they walked in. They grabbed two windows, some new hinges for the doors, some wood to replace the floor and walls in places that were worn out, some paint, and nails. When they left they had quite a bit of money left still thanks to Leona haggling till they gave her fifty percent off for everything. When they got back Leona told Zoro to do all the work and she would forgive him for that time he borrowed money off her, course he didn't finish everything in one night so he finish it the next. When he was done the place looked great, like it was brand new.


	13. Home improvment part 2

When Zoro woke up, after hitting his head again, he looked around at the newly fixed up house that he had worked hard on and then saw that Leona had changed personalities again. Her eyes looked the same this time but her hair had changed from a brown to a more blond look. "And what is your name this time?" he asked looking at her _Man how many personalities does she have?_ he thought "Names Jaclyn." She said "What brought you out?" Zoro asked not really caring "Well we think that this place could use some new furniture and, will ya have it, that is what I do best. Make'n furniture is my specialty!" She said excitedly "Hmm. Well that would be a good thing to have around here. Where did you learn to make furniture at anyway?" Zoro asked curious "Rachel was the one that learned it, just like most every other personality in here, and gave it there to me after Cari split her soul again. She learned it by watch'en some people make em out in the woods. They never even knew she was there but she took what she saw and copied it and learned how to do it herself, then gave that knowledge to me. That's that." Jaclyn said with a smile. "Can you help me get the wood I'll be need'en to make them, after that were going to need some furs too?" she asked Zoro "Fine." he was slightly annoyed that all of her personalities keep asking her for help, _at least this one isn't ordering him to and asked instead_ he thought as he grabbed his swords and followed her out side. Before Jaclyn could even do anything Zoro had already cut down three trees. So she decided to watch Zoro as he cut down four more with ease. "That should be more than enough." she said before Zoro could cut down another "How did you do that?" She asked with her mouth dropped low "You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that, you may eat a bug. I trained myself how to use a sword a long time ago and became the worlds greatest swords man about four hundred years ago." he explained "Well I'll be darned, that's amazin. Worlds greatest swords man. Dang." Jaclyn said stunned.

"Well since your so good at cutten can you cut these into pieces of certain sizes for me?" Jaclyn asked "Fine what ever." he said annoyed. While she told him the size needed he cut them like it was nothing not messing up once, and in no time the wood needed to make the furniture was ready. "That'll do it now all I need is some furs and we can have Malinda sew em on!" Jaclyn said excitedly "Can you go get them while I work on these?" she asked him "Fine I'll see what I can do." he said grabbing the sled and going hunting. When he got back Jaclyn had finished her part having made the frames for a couch, two beds, two night stands, two end tables, and a coffee table. Zoro then gave her what he had caught which consisted of, deer, some fox, a few panthers, beavers, otters, crocodiles, wolves, bears, and some rabbits, and she got to work. Zoro went to sleep while she was working.

Zoro woke up the next day, again on the ceiling, and fell to hit his head again, but this time he didn't hit the floor he hit a bed that was covered in a deer pelt and was decorated using an assortment of rabbit, beaver, and otter furs. "Morning! You better thank me for putting it there." Malinda said smiling "Thanks, but why did you?" Zoro asked confused "Well why shouldn't I? You helped me out in fixing that bad habit of mine, and I remembered how you always fell when you woke up, so I decided to place your bed under you so it wouldn't hurt as much." she said still smiling "But I didn't do anything. It just fixed itself." Zoro said confused "No, you pointed out when I did it which made it easier to keep myself from doing it. Accidental or not I still owe you one for that." she said happy. "Whatever." Zoro said laying down "This is rather comfortable can you thank Jaclyn for me for making part of it?" Zoro asked liking the bed "No problem, here you can also have your blanket that I made for you. It is made from the bear skin you brought in, so it should be nice and warm." She said putting it on the bed and over Zoro. "Thanks, but you know I don't sleep till sun rise." Zoro said slightly smiling "I know but I wanted to know that it fit to your liking." she said happy "Yeah I will admit it is nice." he said finding everything comfortable so far. "Thank you." she said her smile growing bigger. Zoro soon got up and looked around to see ever thing else that was around the house. She did good and the place looked wonderful with the new furniture and she even made some new curtains out of the furs Zoro thought that everything looked really good now with the repairs he did and the furniture she made put together. "You know it is missing something. It could use some decorations, to spruce it up don't you think?" Malinda said still smiling "Ok, what do you have in mind?" Zoro said see how she usually made good ideas about things. She told him several ideas that she had all in which seemed like good thoughts and Zoro was able to give his own thoughts or suggestions in as well.

A few weeks went by and they finished several projects up and Zoro got to meet several different personalities too. The had made a few glass vases in which she put flowers in, they had made a flower bed in the front yard that she started growing bushes in, a garden in the back where they grew vegetables and a few fruits, they built an area where Zoro could help her learn how to fight with a sword, two dressers that Leona filled with normal cloths and Malinda filled the closets with fur coats and jackets, and made a few statues out of wood and stone of animals and painted them. When they were finished the place looked like a great place to live, no one would have thought that they had originally got it abandoned. By this time Zoro had met four new personalities, Kristan-carves wood, Astrian-chisels stone, Luka-works with glass, and Lulu-who loved to garden. Zoro was losing count of how many personalities he had met so far, _Again how many personalities does she have?_ Zoro thought.

"So now that the practice area is set up can you teach me swordsman ship?" Rachel asked "Why do you want to learn the way of the sword?" Zoro asked confused "I can use a sword to an extent, but I am no where near what you can do, will you please at least give me some tips? Well not me but Alex." Rachel asked "Well lets see what you can do first, then I will see." Zoro said not expecting much as he walked into their area they had made. "I know that you are better but don't underestimate her." Rachel said "Understood." Zoro replied. Zoro noticed how her hair changed to more of a black and her eyes seemed to glow almost an amber color. She began to hold the sword up and looked at it and then looked at Zoro and his three swords, he only was holding one but she still took note of them though. "Ready when you are." Zoro said to her. She crouched down in an attack position and came at him, she did surprise Zoro but didn't really get a hit on him. When she went down she was covered with cuts and she was exhausted. She was aggravated at being defeated "If it makes you feel better than I should tell you that if Rachel hadn't told me not to underestimate you than you would have done much better but wouldn't have learned as much." Zoro told her truthfully "Thanks, I guess." Alex said feeling a little better. "So are you going to teach me or not?" Alex asked him "Fine, I'll help you out. Don't make me regret it though." Zoro said.

For several weeks Zoro dueled together and Zoro found that she learned fast. When she was at a certain point he told her to work on her own for a while. Zoro then told her to spar with him again and it took him two swords to hold her off, which was a high achievement in her eyes. She kept at it and after a long time was able to fight Zoro when he was using all three swords, but never could beat him. Zoro felt proud of his student and had her continue to practice on her own. It was a huge accomplishment for anyone to fight at his level like that even back four hundred years ago, and she was close to it while only using one sword. Zoro was even able to teach how to use Haki in all three forms, he was not able to teach her how to use it as good as he was not with ho little time he has taught her but she got to a point where if she concentrated she was able to use it to an extent but even though she had king's Haki she had no control of it. However she had learned what she had very quickly in Zoro's eyes and Zoro continued to teach her every thing he knew.


	14. The new girl

One night Zoro woke up but she didn't, Zoro wasn't sure what to do so he listened for her heart beat but it wasn't there. He went to her room, for the first time since she asked him not to go in there, and looked around he saw several animal figures cut out of wood placed all over the room it seemed that the panther was the largest but there was only one for each animal in the room. Then he saw the dead body, with no heart beat what so ever and something in him knew that there wasn't going to be. He shook her rapidly trying to wake her up and even began to panic a little till finally her eyes opened but they were red "Hi, I'm Victoria the new girl. What is your name?" Zoroo didn't answer, he got a strange feeling about her that made him want to get as far away as possible. She then passed out again but woke back up but as some one Zoro hadn't seen for months, Cari. "Hey, long time no see!? She said excited "Long time no see?" She was confused with her own words "You have been asleep for months." Zoro said _She is a lot like Luffy._ He though "What, I've missed to many meals!" She yelled _Yep just like Luffy_ Zoro though and even started laughing "What are you laughing about?" She asked confused "You just reminded me of an old friend of mine, that's all." Zoro said calming down a little.

They went out and hunted down like forty deer then finally Zoro said that they had enough and that if they got any more then they would go extinct and he added that if that happened that she wouldn't get any more deer meat so she gladly stopped not wanting that to happen. When Zoro was done cooking the meat he set it in front of her and all of it was gone in the blink of an eye "Was that suppose to be a magic trick?!" Zoro asked then realized what he said and started laughing Cari didn't understand but didn't have time to ask before she felt sick and went out side to dispel everything she had in her stomach "Strange I don't normally get sick on meat." she said disappointed about wasting good meat "Maybe it is from eating to much." Zoro said " No that's not it. I feel weird." she said and sat down against the wall Zoro took a look at her and the answer hit him rather hard "How could I have been so stupide! I think I know what happened, I think you have become a vampire." Zoro told her "What, does that mean I can't eat meat any more?" She asked "No it means you can't eat food any more." Zoro said blankly "NOOOO!" She yelled Zoro got annoyed by the yelling and went to get a metal pipe for when her fangs grew in and came back just as the started to. "OW,OW,OW! WHAT THE WHY DOES MY JAW FEEL LIKE IT IS BEING RIPPED OFF?!" She yelled. Zoro was about to hand her the pipe but she did something before he could, she ripped out the teeth that were in the spots that the fangs were going to grow in. Zoro wasn't sure what to do after she did that so he just gave her the pipe which she then began to chew on like he had before on his own. After a few moments her fangs grew in and the pipe was torn to shreds "Thanks that helped dull the pain a bit but there was only a little bit left after I ripped out my teeth." she said "Why did you do that by the way?" Zoro asked confused "Don't know just felt like it may ease the pain, and it did." She said smiling which only showed her new fangs more. "I'm hungry." She wined. Wait till tomorrow night the sun should be coming up soon, you should go back up to your room and sleep with the curtains closed, ok?" Zoro told her and yawning she complied.

When Zoro woke up he was half expecting Cari or one of her other personalities to be on the ground next to his bed waiting for him, yet when he fell she wasn't there. She was just now coming out of her own room yawning and stretching, and while she yawned Zoro saw her fangs which reminded him of what happened last night. Cari's stomach let out a loud growl and she grabbed it saying "Can we please get something to eat now, please?" "Yes come on, were going to catch some deer." he told her, and she jumped up and ran up to him in the blink of an eye and started jumping up and down excitedly shouting "Yay! I love venison!". They soon left Cari still very excited and went on the hunt for deer.

When they found a deer, it was a full grown buck just grazing lazily, they hid behind some trees and waited to strike. Zoro then noticed that Cari's eyes turned red again as she got this sinister grin across her face, then she vanished and reappeared next to the deer, killed it and began to feed off it. Zoro got that feeling again that he should get as far away as possible, which really unnerved him. "You not going to have any, hmm, more for me than. Your loss." she said "Victoria?" Zoro asked not sure "Yeah, what do you want?" she asked annoyed "Just checking." he said "You know I don't like the life of a vegetarian, when do I get the real stuff?" she asked her sinister grin growing bigger "What?" Zoro asked not believing what he heard "You heard me, you have gotten to taste it before, you know how good it is, it isn't fair that I do not. I will not live as a vegetarian, even if it takes me an eternity to taste it once I will." she said with determination and went back to normal. "What happened?" Cari asked feeling dizzy "Nothing, but you got the deer." Zoro said feeling it best not tell her "Oh, what now?" she asked "You already did remember you already** drank** from it." Zoro said calmly as he could but said drank in a deeper tone unintentionally "Oh, ok. When did I do that, I don't remember doing it though." she said scratching her head. "Should we get two or three more?" Zoro asked to cheer her up "Yay!" was the only response he got and they went and caught three more not seeing Victoria any more that day.

Zoro woke up the next night and fell on to his bed again and saw Cari watching closely "What?" Zoro asked annoyed "How did you do that?" she asked "I don't know I've been doing it every night since I was turned it seems." Zoro said still annoyed "Then maybe I can too!" she said excited and ran to a wall to try to climb it. She didn't get it and kept falling down while Zoro rolled his eyes and watched, then she actually stuck to the wall and Zoro couldn't believe it. After a few hours she was able to stand on the wall and walk up and down it like it was the floor, and soon she began trying to walk on the ceiling but fell immediately which Zoro caught her before she hit the ground "Thanks, you should try too. It's kinda fun!" she said not fazed "Fine." Zoro said still annoyed slightly. She gave him some pointers and in no time at all, it seemed, they were walking on the ceiling without much difficulty.

The next night Zoro woke up and smelled something he hadn't smelled in a long time now, and so did Cari but with her newer senses she didn't know what it was. 'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Hello anyone here, I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour of the night but I'm a bit lost. Hello?" a man said outside their front door, Cari came down and opened the door "Hello my name is Cari, how can I help you?" she said with a small smile "Um yes can you help me out? I'm a little lost. My name is Alan." the man said "Oh ok. Hey Zoro we should help him out!" she said excitedly, but Zoro was a little skeptical because of what Victoria had told him before "Come on Zoro we should at least help them get out of the woods!" She said still excited, Zoro sighed "Fine." Zoro said knowing that it would do very little to tell her no. "Thank you. Thank you so much for your help at this hour of the night." Alan said smiling "Don't worry about it were vampires anyway." Cari said laughing but of course Alan took it as a joke and began laughing with her.

They took Alan around while Cari talked to him, bad move because that meant that Zoro was leading them and, of course, they got lost. They would up finding the cave that they lived in previously and took a breather there for a while. Zoro was getting some fire wood to make a small fire for Alan to sit near to keep warm, while Cari was still talking with him. After a while of talking Alan brought out his wallet and took out a picture he had in it to show Cari his beloved dog he had back home. "He looks beautiful. Does he like to play fetch and stuff?" she asked excitedly "Yeah, he is a lot of fun. He has been my only friend I have had for a long time now. The last people that people that told me they wanted to be my friends were the ones who put me in this forest in the first place." He said holding the picture "I'm sorry." Cari said not knowing what else to really say "Hey I can be your friend but you can't tell no one kay?" She said cheering him up "Thanks." He said and hugged her, but this brought her close to his neck and she could smell him, it was intoxicating her so she let go quickly and tried to keep herself from hurting her new friend. Alan thought that maybe she just thought it was weird to be hugging him like that so didn't feel hurt by it. He then tried to put his picture away but got a paper cut which got the attention of both Cari and Zoro as the smell hit them harder than before.

Zoro knowing what could happen dropped the fire wood and came as fast as he could to try to keep Cari from doing anything. When he got there he saw a red eyed girl with a sinister smile looking at Alan like a snack, "Victoria no!" Zoro yelled catching the attention of both of them "Who is Victoria? What is going on? Was this all a set up? I knew I was a fool to think that she would want to be my friend! Now you are going to kill me! AHHH!" Alan yelled freaking out after seeing her fangs "Sorry Zoro but I did tell you 'I will not live my life as a vegetarian' didn't I?" She said with a huge smile and vanished again. When she reappeared she was in front of Alan who had started running and she grabbed his head and yanked it to the side and bit down on his neck to drink his blood.


	15. The feeding frenzy

Zoro yanked Cari off of Alan not long after she had bit down, Alan held his neck and fainted. Cari on the other hand, her eyes turned completely red, as Zoro's had when he first tasted blood, and she seemed like she was completely run on instincts. "Cari? Is that you?" Zoro asked slowly 'HISSSS!' was what he got in response and then she ran off in a random direction and the only reason Zoro was able to fallow her was the faint smell of blood still on her from Alan. Zoro caught her quickly but she began to beat him up badly, then all of a sudden she stopped and Zoro looked up to see her eyes strained like she was having trouble but her eyes were still red. "Victoria?" Zoro asked "Yes, stay out of her way, you are lucky that I was able to stop her this time but I wont be able to do it again. She is not anyone when I release her, not Cari, not Rachel, not Malinda, non of them, this is pure instincts that have no connections to you or anyone else she **will** try to kill you if you get in her way and **will** kill **everyone** that she finds that has blood. You don't have to worry she wont produce venom not until she is finished only reason I told you is because you are the one that created me, now stay out of her way." Victoria warned him and then ran away as she turned back.

Zoro knew it still wasn't a good thing to leave her on her own to hurt innocent people, she wouldn't want that and he knew that. He had to find an alternative way to stop her but now he also had another problem, with how badly he was injured by her he was going to need to feed to or he would go into a similar state as her. He had no ideas so he fallowed her around till he got lost and wondered around and found a small town with...a blood bank. Zoro now had an idea of what he could do. He snuck in and drank a few bags himself then took several bags that he could use to get Cari away from people she would hurt.

He took the bags and opened one up when he got close to her, catching the sent she turned around and took the bait. Zoro began placing each bag in a line a good distance from the last and was able to lead her away. The plan was working until Alan came up and began to try to kill them with a piece of wood he had sharpened to a point. "Die you bloody vampires! Die!" He yelled as he randomly swung the stick around trying to hit them. Then he did, it hit Cari who wasn't to happy to be hit in the shoulder by the stick. Alan ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction she was coming and if it wasn't for Zoro he would have been killed.

Zoro chased Cari who was chasing Alan who was running for his life from her, and losing distance. She caught him and began scratching his arms that he was using to protect himself with, then Zoro got her off him again and they began to fight each other. Zoro felt like he was losing and he was, she was sheer instinct he wasn't, but he gave Alan enough time to run. Cari grew tired of the fight it seemed and left to go after Alan. Zoro used the remaining blood bags to heal himself again and went back after her.

When Zoro found her again she had him trapped inside of the cave they had started in and he was still swinging that stick around trying to keep her away. It didn't last long as she came closer and closer to him and eventually got the stick away from him, "Fine you can have my blood but please don't kill me, I don't want to die!" he said crying. Cari began to feed off him again in the same spot she had before while he screamed in pain. She drank till he passed out, but didn't kill him and licked the wound making all evidence of it vanish like it never happened. Zoro wasn't sure what to do at this point, but he had a small thought of how to get her attention to keep her from going after others.

Zoro took his sword and sent a flying attack at her which caught her attention, and ran to have her chase him. When ever she seemed distracted he sent another one her way to get it back on him and would keep going, this went on for a while but she did at one point tricked him. Her instincts caught on to what he was doing and set a trap for him. She hid in a tree and waited, when he saw that she was no longer behind him he turned around and went back like she had planned he would and she attacked him. They then fought each other again but it seemed that this time Zoro was winning, and she seemed to be getting tired. She kicked him away from her and began to run off again when Zoro caught her and pinned her so that she couldn't move.

She struggled for a short amount of time then seemed to calm down as not to long after her eyes went back to there normal color and Cari was back "Hey Zoro why are you on top of me pinning me down?" she asked not remembering what happened "You went crazy after tasting blood, I was keeping you from hurting any one. Trust me you didn't kill anyone." Zoro said getting off her. "Oh thanks then." she said with a smile. "What was that any way?" she asked "No clue, you seemed like you were in some kind of frenzy though." Zoro said "Well if that is the case we should call it a 'feeding frenzy', because, by the way you made it sound, that is what I was trying to do. Right?" Cari pointed out "That actually sounded like a good name for it." Zoro said surprised "Thanks!" She said happy.

They went back to the cave and picked up a still contuse Alan, and brought him back to their cabin. In the morning, they forced themselves to stay awake, they acted like it was all just one big nightmare. They were able to go out and pick some fruits and vegetables for him, thanks to over cast skies, and used them and some deer meat to make him some breakfast and then they walked him out of the forest and to the street that would lead him to civilization "Please keep your promise with me." Cari yelled to him as they walked away from him back to their cabin, but Alan wasn't sure what promise it was he had with due to the thought that everything that happened last night was a nightmare so he just decided to forget all about them and not tell anyone about them either.

When they got back to their cabin they felt exhausted and flopped onto the couch "That was a good plan Cari, I thought for sure he wouldn't fall for it though." Zoro said almost passed out already "I told you it would work, but it did help that it was over cast today it made it to where we could do more than we thought originally. Besides you were the one that told me we needed to get him to forget it happened, and I really don't think forcing amnesia would. What ever that is." She said, the last part she more said to herself. "It is something a great doctor named Tony Tony Chopper, a old friend of mine, told me about one time when we all had our memories taken. So it most likely has something to do with forgetting something." Zoro said before falling asleep and Cari soon fallowed.


	16. Powers

That night Zoro woke up to see Cari crawling around on the ground in pain "Cari, what is wrong?!" Zoro asked not knowing what was wrong "My back! It hurts more than when-AHHH!" She began screaming loudly in pain, Zoro now understood what was happening, she was growing wings. He didn't know what he could do about this, he went through the same thing alone and didn't find anything to make the pain lessen other than when they finished growing. However he also saw another problem, she was a girl and was going to grow wings that would ruin her shirt and rip it off, that was not something he thought she would want him to see. So he went and grabbed one of the curtains "I believe that you are going to grow wings. If that is the case then your shirt would be ruined and would expose parts of your body that you may not want seen so I am going to leave the room so you can take it off and you can take this curtain and use it to cover yourself up, ok?" Zoro said and she nodded. He put the curtain down in front of her and left the room, "ALL CLEAR!" she yelled so Zoro knew he could come back in.

Zoro walked back in and saw that she had wrapped the curtain around herself at her neck and above her waist to make it to where her torso was completely covered and her back was exposed. She was coming near the climax as began to scream louder, she then did another weird thing and made her nails grow into long claws and cut slits into her back where the wings would come out. After she did this they popped out, you could say, and it didn't hurt near as bad as it would have. "How did you do that, with your nails I mean?" Zoro asked "I don't know, it was like part of me was telling me how to and what to do. That is the only way to describe it." she said shrugging "I see." Zoro said having a good idea what happened now. "Hey does this mean I can fly? Awesome!" she yelled excitedly "Well it also means that you will most likely never be able to go into the sun light again though, but I never did try flying before even though I have wings too." Zoro explained "You have wings too, cool! Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked "You never asked." he stated simply "Ok." and she was more than fine with that. "Come on lets try, it could be lots of fun!" she said excited again, "Fine." Zoro said and fallowed her out side to practice.

They were out in the middle of their front yard and Zoro took off his shirt so that his wings wouldn't ruin it. They began to flap but the best that it would do is make them loss balance and fall. At on point Cari was able to stay off the ground for a minuet but then fell down. After that they had no luck on flying the rest of the night, even though Cari seemed to be having a lot of fun the whole time. For the next week and a half they continued to practice and they finally were able to master flying. Zoro found that flying was actually very enjoyable and loved the feel of the wind in his hair like that.

Then one night Cari began to cry in pain again but this time she was locked in her room, Zoro tried to get in but the door was locked and she asked that he not come in her room again. He didn't know if he should or should not but after a short while her screams died down and she came out claiming that her stomach was just going nuts from not eating for so long, but it was obvious that she was lying, she was as easy to read when it came to stuff like that as Luffy was, but Zoro let it slide not knowing if he wanted to know. _It might be a woman problem._ he thought, and they hadn't gone to get anything in a while, with all the learning to fly stuff going on, so they went and this time feed off crocodiles.

After about a week Cari came to Zoro and told him about a weird dream she had where she said some weird words and something strange happened. Zoro didn't know what to make of it so she went out side and said the words and lightning came out of her hands. She thought it was cool so she did it a few more times having the same results "That weird guy did tell me that some vampires can get strange powers, so maybe you got one." Zoro said to her and she just thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Every night however she seemed to get a new power though, and Zoro wasn't sure what was going on at this point. "Hey Zoro, lets go to some place fun! I'm tired of just sitting around here it's so boring!" she said excited one night "Fine, where to?" he asked thinking that getting out could do some good for both of them anyway. "I want you to pick this time, I always pick, I want to see what places you might pick and see if they are any fun!" She said excited "I don't know any places." Zoro said blankly "Fine lets fly around till we find a place that you think looks fine." she said still excited "Whatever." was all he said and he took off his shirt and Cari put on a shirt that was split down the back most the way, and they took off into the sky and looked for a place to have fun.

After a while of looking they found a small town, the one Zoro had found the blood bank in previously, and the first thing Zoro noticed was a bar, "Hey I found a place that should be fine." Zoro said to Cari and they descended down in to some trees where they put their wings back in and Zoro put his shirt back on. "A bar, I never been in one of those before, I was under aged." she said scratching the back of her head "Come on, lets go in." Zoro said walking up to the bar with her. When they walked in the place was packed with mainly bickers, gang people, and alcoholics not that either Zoro or Cari cared. They walked up to the bar and sat down "Can I get anything for you two love birds?" the bartender said smiling "No, and we're just friends." Zoro said slightly angry "Fine, fine. What ever you say sir." the bartender said with a big smile not buying it. "Why aren't you getting anything?" Cari asked confused "Remember we can't eat or drink anything, except _that_." Zoro said slightly down "Oh if that's the case last night I had another strange dream, hang on." she said and said some weird words and small sparkles fell onto Zoro and vanished. 'hiccup' "I think, I went and had to many again." a strange man who saw this slushed out and staggered out of the bar and tried to unlock a fire hydrant thinking it was his car. "What was that supposed to do? Get us caught?" Zoro said annoyed "No it will make it to were you can eat or drink like normal people but it takes more to fill your stomach by two times." She said with a big smile "Hey bartender, I want two shakes over here!" Zoro said to test the theory Cari then cast the spell on her self and they both drank up.

About five or six bottles later Zoro noticed that Cari looked different, but he didn't recognize the personality, but after a while of watching her he was able to determine it was one he had not met but had heard of. "So you must be that party lover I heard about." Zoro said and got her attention "Yep that would be me. I'm Marley!" she yelled for the world to hear. She then began dancing around like an idiot but was having a blast, Zoro continued to drink taking joy in his favored drink of the past. After a few hours it seemed Marley came up to Zoro by coming up the bar table like a caterpillar and Zoro turned and looked she had two chopsticks in her mouth an in her nose, just like Luffy used to, and Zoro couldn't help but laugh to the point he fell to the ground holding his sides. When he calmed down he some how got mixed up with what she was doing and wound up feeling the same way de did back four hundred years back.

Thing began to cool back down and Zoro and Cari were sitting back down, Cari remembering most of what happened earlier, and they were enjoying more drinks. When a strange man dressed in black leather walked up "Hi beautiful. What you say we go for a little ride, and ditch your boyfriend while we're at it." the man said "Oh we're not in a relationship right now, but no thanks I'm fine." Cari said with a smile and turned back to her drink. "Come on I'll treat ya real nice, just a little while babe." he pressed "Hey, she said no so why don't you leave her alone you drunk pervert." Zoro said simply. The man walked away after that and started playing pool with some of his friends, and then when the game was over he and the winner of the game came over to them. "Hello again beautiful have you reconsidered my offer?" he asked as the other went to the bar stool next to Zoro and got a drink with the money he won. "I still don't want to but thanks anyway." Cari said with a smile. When she was done talking the other guy finished his drink and pretended to stretch his arms and hit Zoro in the back of the head really hard knocking him out where he wasn't expecting it. "Zoro! Why you-" Cari started when the man grabbed her and started pulling her out back for some 'fun' as he put it.

Cari didn't understand but she knew whatever they, the man and the other guy, were going to do she wasn't going to like it. By the time Zoro got back up and found Cari all the other bikers had been beaten to a pulp by Alex. "What happened?" Zoro asked rubbing his head "You were knocked out by this guy over here, so that they could both have their ways with me, after I beat them up the rest of them came out to avenge their friends and I beat them up to. Cari herself often is quite oblivious to things but at least she knew what they were up to was not something she would like." Alex explained and the went back to Cari. They then went back Cari deciding that it was fun and wanted to go back some time.


	17. Personal problem

After that incident at the bar Zoro and Cari started to go out on the town more, they loved the bar and became regulars there, and went to other places too. They found several new places to have fun and check out, Zoro got to meet the last two of her personalities including Glinda (AKA. Kindness) and Lucifa (AKA Prankster, named after Lucifer but in a girls way). He met Glinda when they went to a pet store and Lucifa when they saw the guy from the bar, Zoro almost felt sorry for him after how many pranks she hit him with and he still had no clue who was doing it.

They went out every other day which worked out perfectly and Cari got even more powers which included the power to walk in sunlight. Zoro was feeling slightly cheated by how many powers she was getting and he didn't have one, but she shared with him her powers and didn't rub it in so it didn't bother him to much. However Zoro began to notice that Cari had began to act weird, like something was wrong with her emotionally. It began to hit her when she stopped having dreams of new powers, she stopped being as happy go lucky it seemed and over time seemed to become completely emotionless. He asked her everyday if she was fine but she claimed nothing was wrong.

One day Zoro had enough and asked her again more sternly "Cari, you are acting very out of character for you. What is going on, tell me already." "Nothing is wrong." she said not even looking at him or anything really. "Cari if you won't tell me I'll ask some one who will." he said sternly "Nothing is wrong." she said like she was a broken record. Zoro lead her out front and took his swords with him, "Prepare your self, I am not holding back or stopping till Alex comes out." Zoro said and unsheathed his swords, no response just a distant stare. Zoro attacked with everything he had from the get go so that she would have to come out, and sure enough she did.

"What the **** are you doing!" Alex yelled and dodged the attack. "Finally, sorry put I can tell something is wrong with her but she won't tell me anything. She is like a broken record saying 'Nothing is wrong' it is stinking annoying! That is why I did this so that I could get someone who might tell me what is going on." Zoro explained. "Fine, good enough. Well you are right something is very wrong with her. Vitoria has been taking the other personalities and locking them up and plans to kill us once the last of us are captured, with us locked up she can't feel much emotion. Normally if we were to be unusable she would still have emotions, even if we were killed she would stay the same, but the main soul was taken as well and the body is literally on an autopilot while she searches for the rest of us. Listen I am the only one left right now, I need your help, will you help me?" Alex practically begged. "Man can't be helped, what kind of friend would turn down a request like that?" Zoro said with a smile "Thank you!" She said almost crying "Hey are you really Alex? I've never heard you like you were about to cry before, your always the tough as stone one it seemed." Zoro said snickering slightly "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and leading him back inside. "Lay down on the ground." She said and he did not understanding why, she then lied down next him and grabbed his hand in hers, "Now close your eyes and relax. It will feel weird but don't fight it got it?" she told him "Fight what?" he asked confused "Just relax ok, trust me. I know what I am doing." she told him and he did as she instructed.

He began to feel funny like he was being pulled but he wasn't moving, and it felt like he was passing out too. He was about to open his eyes to keep him self from doing so when he remembered what she said 'don't fight it' she never said what so he decided to not fight it and passed out. "Zoro, wake up! Wake up we have to move! We are here! Come on or we might get found!" Alex yelled to Zoro who woke up expecting to be in the cabin about to be scolded for going to sleep. When he looked around he found that he was not in the cabin or any where near it, the place looked to be a rain forest. He began to looked around "Come on we need to go." Alex said which brought Zoro's attention to her. Here eyes were a gold hazel color that seemed to glow ever so slightly and were slit like a cats, her hair was long and black, and she had a body like Robin had when they met again after their two year spilt, her cloths were loss but covering so she could move freely and easily. "Come on she is looking for us we need to hid now!" she whispered and grabbed him by the arm and lead him to a small shelter that had a carving of a panther on it.

"This is my temporary home, Victoria will definitely find me if I went to my real one." she said as she grabbed some things "Where are we anyway?" Zoro asked "Isn't it obvious, you are in Cari's soul right now, in my domain to be exact. We will need to go to Victoria's in able to save the others." she explained "Wait. What! I'm in Cari's soul?! I didn't think a soul looked like this." Zoro said looking around again "No two souls look the same on the inside, on the outside they do though for the most part though. However most people have one area of their soul, based on the strength of the soul or as you call it will the bigger it is. I a normal person this might be as big as it gets, in very weak people theirs may only have enough for them to have one small room in. My area is the third largest right now, it was second to Cari but Victoria seems to have her own strength and didn't take any from Cari's to make hers and it is bigger than mine and is almost bigger than Carie's. To us that is a show of strength however if Cari were to have all of us together again then Victoria would be a speck, but she wasn't given enough time to do it and was put behind bars. I want to go as soon as possible but after the transcend from bodies we must rest." Alex explained although Zoro only half way paid attention to the long speech like explanation but caught the important things 'Victoria is strong, this is Cari's soul, souls are weird, need to rest.' Not two minuets had passed and Zoro was asleep, and Alex to went to sleep.

When Zoro woke up there was a sleeping panther next to him. At first Zoro looked at it and didn't really realize what it was so he closed his eyes and about went to sleep again then jumped up "What the ****, I didn't know that souls had wild animals in it too!" Zoro said staring at it. It then yawned and stretched "Gees, you had to wake me up." Alex's voice said, Zoro looked around but couldn't find her then the panther turns into Alex "Well come on we should get going anyway, we have a long way to go." she said walking off, Zoro wasn't sure he should ask so he didn't.

He tried his best to fallow her, which means he kept wondering off. Eventually Alex began holding his arm to make sure he didn't wonder off, she kept looking back to make sure he didn't some how change his arm for a stick or something in her hand and wonder off again.


	18. The lost plan

They continued to walk till they were at the edge of the rain forest, there Zoro found that the place was practically floating in air. "How are we suppose to continue?" Zoro asked confused "This door." she said and out of no where a door showed up and it he could see a long stretch of white walls flow from it and reach to another area. Zoro having seen weirder on the Grand Line came to a conclusion to think that anything can happen here. They then walked from one side to the next as they did the steps behind them disappeared and Zoro even tested and found that nothing was there when he put his hand down and it past through where the steps would have been.

When they got to the other side it was a huge library filled with books, but also it seemed as though the book selves were placed in a way to make a maze. "If you haven't guessed by now this is Rachel's place." Alex whispered and continued walking while holding his arm. "Oh and don't yell here, or guard books might attack you." she whispered again "Great." Zoro said in his normal tone and got hit by a book in the face. 'That was a warning. Shhhhh!' the book opened and had in print. Zoro got annoyed "Fine I'll keep down." he yelled and several books began to hit him repeatedly and they were forced to run to the next door on the other side of the room. When they finally got there Alex scolded him for yelling and they continued on.

This time it was a room filled with carpenter tools and books full of wood work, this was obviously Jaclyn's area. they were able to walk from one side to the other easily and the next room was the same size maybe slightly bigger and was full of cloths, pins, needles, treads of all colors, beads, silk, leather, cotton, you name it if it was a material for cloths it was there. This was unmistakably Malinda's room they were in this time, and it was also easy to get out of to move on to the next area. The next Zoro was not sure of but with the taste of appearance the place had made him think it was most likely Leona's but it was hard to tell.

They went from room to room at points hitting a room that they had been in before, and Zoro was getting aggravated. "Do you even know were we are going?!" Zoro yelled, however they were in Rachel's area again so books started hitting him again. "You need to stop shouting while we are here, and yes of course I know where I am going." She whispered and continued to walk pulling Zoro along. After along while they didn't get any where and wound up back at Alex's temporary house "Again are you sure you know were your going?!" Zoro yelled angry. "Yes do you think she would make it easy to just walk to her home? She tampered with the halls to make it to where you have to find the room that has the door then you have to figure out which door it is. That is not an easy task and it is also something you have to find on accident ." Alex explained. "Do you have any better ideas of how to get to her place without going though the doors randomly?" Zoro asked "Well there is one but it is very unlikely to work. In which if it does you would definitely die." she said blankly "Ok, what is it. I have good luck." Zoro said with a smile.

Zoro walked around aimlessly lost after getting separated from Alex again. "Hello, brother." A voice called and there Zoro saw two red eyes staring at him. "Sorry I was an only child last I checked." Zoro said simply this earned him a sinister laugh "We are the same you and I we are both vampires, join me." the voice said coming out into the light in front of Zoro to show Victoria. "Sorry I don't really want to join anyone really, rather wish I was back home then I could join my friends but besides that don't feel like joining anyone." Zoro said truthfully, Victoria gave another sinister laugh "I like your honesty, but you couldn't lie if you wanted to. I can tell when a person lies by their sent even the best liars can't lie to me. Come I wish to show you something's, then you may chose other wise." She said and grabbed Zoro's arm and brought him to a door that was actually on Alex's island. The door lead them to A large castle surrounded by dead black trees and shrubs and had a dark night sky over head no stars in it just a few clouds and a full moon. The Castel was made of stone that looked like it was made a long time ago and looked fit to be made for a king or two.

She walked him in and they went into a room not far from the entrance and they sat down at two couches that were facing each other "Now first I need to know a few things first how did you get here?" she asked "You brought me to this place, you should know." Zoro said simply "No I mean into Cari's soul." she said giggling slightly "Alex brought me." he answered "Where is she?" she then asked wanting to know "At the time I don't know, we got separated, she must have gotten lost while we were walking around." Zoro said "You are lying about her being the one that got lost. Ok why did she bring you here?" she asked knowing the answer already "Because she wanted help." he stated plainly "Are you planning to help her?" she asked "Plan on it so far." he said truthful "Well that's no good, but you have been truthful about everything, for the most part, come I will now show you what you came to see." she said and lead him to another room.

She lead him to a black room where suddenly a light came out from the wall behind them and showed an image the wall across from it. She then lead him to some seats and Zoro watched the images. What he saw at first was his friends in that place they hoped to find a cure in, then they were lead away by that man, and then he saw the part that he blanked out, when he went into a 'feeding frenzy'. What he saw showed him what had happened to his friends, what had happened before he came to in that room, it was something he never wanted to see. "You know what you saw right? You killing hundreds just to feed off of them, you and all your friends killing innocent people who where wanting to help you originally and now look at the screen." she said, and there he saw himself waking up in the forest after four hundred years and attacking Cari, she was so innocent just looking for a place to stay, a wrong place wrong time situation. Zoro felt terrible like he was this horrible monster, "There, there it is ok. You are like me, see? We are brother and sister you and I, join me." she offered him again. "I can't believe it, I have done things in the past to hurt people before but I had a fair reason this was just me getting a meal because I couldn't stop myself." Said to himself "Will you join me Zoro, will you be my friend?" she asked "Yes I am a friend to Cari." Zoro said and took he hand shaking it.


	19. Phoenix

Victoria won now, she only needed to find the last personality and she could kill them all and true victory would be fully hers. Now that she had Zoro it was official that all would be hers all her plans would go as planned without a single problem. "Come I will show you the prisoners as long as you promise not to try any thing to free them." she said "I wont don't worry about that." Zoro said and she lead him down to her dungeon. There he saw all of them and they were miserable looking "Zoro, get us out, please! The keys are on her belt, grab them and run over here and unlock the door, hurry!" Rachel yelled "Sorry I promised her I wouldn't try to free you all." Zoro said plainly "Yes. You see, Zoro is on my side now. He is truthful and doesn't lie to me, and he told me himself that he is my friend." She said with a sinister grin on her face. "By the looks of things I chose the right side." Zoro said looking at them. "How could you say something like that to us, after we have been through together?" Leona cried "Easy." Was all that Zoro said and he turned and walked out with Victoria leading the way. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Zoro, he stabbed us in the back in the end!" Malinda cried and fell to the ground. "Yeah! He went and joined that there other girl in place for us, what has she done for em?!" Jaclyn yelled out in anger "What guys, didn't you see his face?" Cari said with a serious look she hardly ever got, "If he really did join her and was truthful, why did his eyes hold two things? The first thing I saw was an apologetic look in them, then a look of trust. I've know him longer than any of you so I would know those looks he gave. You have to trust him, I know he has a plan." Cari said determined "But how can he be on our side, she can smell when a person lies and she said that he told her that he was with her?" Rachel asked "Honestly, you people. Have we not taught you anything?" Leona asked "You can tell the truth but that doesn't mean it is the truth, and you can also twist the truth while still speaking the truth." Lucifa said but it only confused them even more.

Zoro walked around with Victoria as his guide and she lead him to a room and told him to sleep well. Zoro walked in and got into the bed and was soon fast asleep in the comfortable bed "Good night my loyal friend." she said closing the door. After a few hours later "Zoro! Zoro! Wake up! The plan worked!" A voice whispered from a dark corner of the room. "Come one Zoro wake up!" an Alex came out in the form of a panther, then turned to her human form and started to shank Zoro up "Zoro hurry up and get up!" She whispered and Zoro grumbled and slowly got up. "The plan was a success, you were able to show me the way in and I was able to fallow you around and get all the information I need to get them out." Alex whispered happy. "Now all that is left is for me to steal the keys and free the rest." She whispered again. Zoro just yawned and stretched while she reminded him of the plan. "Ok remember she knows if you are lying so don't do that, you need to keep her distracted enough so that I can grab the keys from her without her realizing it, if she realizes it then she might kill us all. Got it?" She reminded him "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. All I need to do is keep her mind busy some how so you can get the stupid keys, but why couldn't I just go down and cut the door down before rather than work this hard to get some keys?" Zoro asked confused "Because not all of them can fight, they have power but no fighting capability to them, so they would be in danger with all of us there at once, and cutting them would definitely make noise and attract unwanted attention so it is out of the question." She answered. "Now you remember the plan right?" she asked again "Yes I know the plan already." he told he annoyed "Good, then good luck." She said and disappeared into the darkness again. "Man she has a weird ability, oh well." Zoro said to him self and yawned before he went back to sleep.

When Zoro woke up he spent the whole day with Victoria, and boy was she annoying him, she kept talking about herself and how great she was. Zoro just wanted her to be quiet for at least two minuets at least, she was giving him a head ach. It seemed like she read his mind because she stopped talking about herself and started talking bad about the other personalities. It took all his energy to not kill her or at least yell at her, but he held out. It seemed that Alex just couldn't get the keys, she would try to reach for them and Victoria would look over just before she went to grab them. Zoro had an idea that was really good and would most likely work "Hey Victoria, I think we should go spar together. I want to see which one of us is stronger, and a friendly sparing can help prove that greatly." Zoro said and it was half way the truth, he did want to see who was stronger so she didn't pick up on it being a lie. "Ok that sounds like fun." She said and she lead him to a large room where they could spar together and gave Zoro a spare outfit she had for him to change into and she went to change into hers. When she came back they spared and in the end it wound up a tie in terms of a spar they were equal. However his plan worked, when she went to change into her sparing outfit she left her keys in the locker room and Alex was able to get them.

Zoro was taken back to his room that night by Victoria again "Well it seems we couldn't find your keys." Zoro said to Victoria "Yeah I know I will find then tomorrow, good night." She said and closed the door before Zoro flopped down and fell asleep on the bed again. About two and a half hours later "Zoro get up, we need to go free the others now." Alex said shaking him up. Zoro yawned and stretched waking himself up as Alex kept trying to make him go faster. When Zoro was fully awake Alex used her powers and they went from the dark corner of the room to suddenly being in the dungeon. Alex went over and unlocked the door, she was able to get Cari out but wasn't able to get any of the others out before Victoria showed up and slammed the door shut. "I thought that someone was out to get my keys, and now I have all of you. Come on Zoro come here and kill them with me." Vitoria said full of confidence, till Zoro didn't move. "Zoro come on, come over here and kill them with me." She said confused "You didn't lie when you told me you were my friend, now come over here already." she said again "Actually I never said that, I said 'I am Cari's friend' I never said I was yours." Zoro pointed out. "Fine then, I will kill you all!" she yelled ticked off.

All tree of them got ready to fight her off, but it seemed Victoria didn't wish to play nice. She then when into her full vampire form letting out her fangs, claws, wings, and a tail. Zoro decided that he should ask later rather than now. "I am no fool, I already know the fastest way to end things." Victoria said and vanished to reappear in front of Cari. "Fair well, Cari." Victoria said and slit her throat with her sharp claws, Zoro just stared in horror as she fell to the ground holding her throat. "When she falls the rest will fall, now my only trouble will be you Zoro." Victoria said a sinister smile growing on her face.

Zoro and Victoria fought for a while but it seemed that Victoria was only growing stronger by the second. Zoro was in a tough stop and eventually she disarmed him of all three of his swords and she grabbed him and pinned him against a wall in a way that made it impossible to escape. 'You know that I can turn you just the same as I am, by just simply biting you right now. It is so simple, then you would have no choice but to join me." Victoria said evilly with her grin growing and showing off her fangs as they grew longer. "No! Don't you dare touch him!" Cari yelled angrily, "Yeah, and what will you do if I do so?" Victoria asked mockingly "I will kill you!" Cari replied "You can't even get up, and you will soon die anyway, so there is no reason to even waist your breath." Victoria mocked.

"I will enjoy having a companion." Victoria said getting ready to bit down on Zoro's neck. Before she could however she was kicked down by a clawed foot, "Impossible, it can't be the legendary Phoenix spirit animal?" Victoria said in shock. It then went over to Cari and healed her back to normal, keeping her from dying, by being absorbed into Cari's soul. "Let. Him. Go." Cari said and cracked her knuckles.


	20. The final battle of the soul

Victoria could hardly believe that such a thing existed in this girl's soul. "Let go of Zoro **now**."Cari said angrily. "Not a chance sweet heart, if I remember correctly that Phoenix can only heal a persons soul once a year. I wont loss to you, he will be mine." Victoria said before Alex snuck up and kicked her off Zoro. "Oh I forgot about you." Victoria said getting back up. "Come on Zoro get up, you need to be more carful in the future." Alex said helping him up and handing him his swords "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." he said grabbing his swords. "I can still kill you, it will be just as easy as before." Victoria said to Cari with her sinister smile, "No I am not as weak as I was before, now I am twice as strong or more so now that I have absorbed one of my other soul pieces." Cari said and ran up to Victoria and punched her in the face so hard she was thrown back through two stone walls. "Alex free the others we will keep her busy." Cari told her and Alex went back to the cage to do so.

Soon the others were free and went over to Cari, where they absorbed into her and powered her up. Victoria was now like a fly compared to Cari and was being easily over powered. Zoro was amazed at the new found strength Cari had and as if reading him mind Cari told him "Don't worry, it is just were you aren't in your own body. Because of that your strength is cut down to far less, mine would do the same if put in yours." she said with a smile this did make Zoro feel better. "Cari, if you release me now I will help you get him." Victoria said "What are you talking about?" Cari said confused "What do you say?" Victoria began "I can get Zoro for you." Victoria whispered. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Cari said with a small blush "Oh, but I think you do. When a person is able to make at least half of you like him than those feelings begin to grow, and all of your personalities like him, even me." Victoria said with her sinister smile back in place. "So do we have a deal? My life for him." She said her smile growing larger by the second, when Cari began laughing "Sorry but I already know that he wouldn't like it if I bowed down to you for something like that." Cari said and went to finish her off. Before she could Victoria used both legs and kicked her off and ran away with everything she had.

"What were you two even talking about any way, you could have just taken her out when you had the chance?" Zoro asked Cari who blushed again slightly "Um, we can talk about it another time. For now we need to stop Victoria." She said changing the subject. They chased after Victoria, Cari holding Zoro by the sleeve of his shirt so he wouldn't get lost, but they eventually lost track of her. "Crap, we lost her. This is really bad, she likes to sneak up behind people and strike to kill. We have to be extra carful." Cari explained to Zoro.

They continued on and searched for where she was hiding. "ZORO LOOK OUT!" Cari exclaimed and shoved Zoro down to the ground "Hey what are you-?!" Zoro cut short as he looked up to see Cari with a sword going through her chest. "Looks like I missed my initial target and got a better one instead." Victoria said with an evil look on her face. Cari fell to the ground and blood began flowing out her wound covering the ground "Well with her out of the way it will be easier to take down Zoro." Victoria said walking over to Zoro. "Zoro...run...Get...a..way." Cari struggled to say, but Zoro disregarded what she said to angry to care. "Nine sword style, Asura!" Zoro said as four arms came out of nowhere as well as two other heads. "Impressive, even more proof that you should become the same as I." Victoria said as Zoro came closer. Zoro then was able to get a few injuries on her and even forced her to run away again.

With her gone Zoro went back to normal and went back to Cari to help treat her wound, "Zoro...how...did you?" Cari asked amazed, Zoro didn't answer but continued to administer whatever help he could to heal her. In the end being around Chopper so much, getting his own wounds healed, was a good thing because he was able to keep some of what he did memorized and was able to copy it now. It wasn't near perfect but now she was able to talk better and was even able to walk slightly, but Zoro decided to carry her so she could heal up without potentially reopening the wound. "Thank you, Zoro." Cari said as they began going down a corridor looking for Victoria.

After a while Cari was able to walk around and they continued to go around, all the while Cari asked how Zoro did that 'Asura' back then with Zoro not answering. They went all over the place looking for Victoria without any luck, and with Zoro leading it was likely to stay that way. When they passed down the same hall for the fifth time Cari started giving suggestions on which way they should go and they began to actually go to other places. However her sense of direction was almost as bad as his and they got lost every now and then but would still get back on track.

After what seemed like an eternity they came to a door that looked to be made of silver with gold decorations on it "Yep this has to be the room she is in. No doubt in my mind." Cari said annoyed. They opened the door and was now in a room that looked futuristic, although in Zoro's case he had seen things similar to this in the past and he didn't know if things like this existed now. "Welcome to the control room I have been making for a long time now. I hope you enjoy it, while I go take a walk." Victoria said laughing "Oh crap, this is bad!" Cari said running toward Victoria "Why-? Arg!" Zoro said falling to the ground while a of pain that was beyond words over powered him "If the connection between our bodies is cut your soul will slowly fade from existence and your body will go on instincts." Cari explained as she continued to run to stop Victoria. When Cari got there her and Victoria began to fight over the controls. Over time Zoro was able to get to were they were, by crawling, and was able to help keep Victoria away from the controls.

"Zoro, I know everything about you and your life till the moment you bit her. Don't you have questions? Questions like who your parents were, or why you acted the way you did when you bit her? Come now you must want to know." Victoria said "I will tell you everything you want in exchange for my life, what do you say?" she bargained again "Sorry I never really cared about those sort of things." Zoro said as he tried to attack, but she would move out of the way where he is in his weakened state.

Finally Cari was able to get everything back to the way it was, which was hard considering she had no idea how to work the controls, and she was able to help Zoro out. "You people, why can't I win you over?" Victoria asked angrily as Cari and Zoro circled her going opposite directions "Well that is because we aren't that dumb to accept a **snakes **offer. We know that the **snake** will bite us in the end." Cari said putting emphases on the word snake. Cari then went up Victoria and grabbed her by the shoulders so she couldn't move "Now Zoro!" Cari yelled and ducked ad Zoro came running from behind her with his sword drawn and stabbed Victoria in the chest, more specifically the heart.

As she fell to the ground she said her final words "Here I thought that I would be the queen, with the way you split your personality this way it was the only way I could do so. Yet I will not, taken down by my original and my creator. Know this though even with me gone you will still be a vampire with the power of the strongest race there is the, tailed vampire or, as I have grown to call them, the Vampirians." she said and shriveled up into a black puddle while a blue substance went into Cari giving her the rest of her soul, minus what she didn't want.


	21. The return

After Victoria's soul piece went back into Cari she split herself again and brought all the others back out and, just like the Straw hats did centuries ago, they began to through a party. The party went on for days and was just as out there if not more so then the ones Zoro had went to. When Zoro got a closer look they were all the same in at least one way, they all had the same stomach Luffy had even if they did eat differently. When the party was over each personality brought Zoro to their areas , showing him almost a second side of each, that seemed rather nervous and from time to time blushed which was extremely weird to see Alex do in Zoro's eyes. He also noticed that each one of them had a different animal they could change into, like how Alex turned into a panther. Rachel could turn into a white owl, Leona was a fox, Malinda was a mouse, Jaclyn was a wood pecker, Marley was a VERY hyper puppy, Glinda was a deer, and Lucifa was a coyote.

After they showed Zoro grand tours of all their homes and territories they decided to each throw a party at their own places and began fighting over where Zoro would be partying with, or at least at who's house. After a while Zoro got irritated so Cari came up with drawing straws and they would throw a party at the person with the biggest straws house then they would repeat till everyone got a turn having him over for a party. Zoro never got a say in anything but didn't really care, he didn't even remember where he was anymore really nor did he care entirely.

After have a party at each house and twice at Cari's house, "Ok we better get Zoro back to his body before he gets hungry." Cari finally said getting Zoro to remember where he was at last again. "You know we have partied for weeks now I have a feeling that I will be hungry." Zoro said annoyed "Oh sorry you don't know, soul time is different from body time. You have only been here five minuets." Cari enlightened him "What?! All this time and I have been here not even ten minuets?" Zoro asked in disbelief. "Yes." Rachel said "Later, and can you do me a favor?" Alex said acting weird again "What?" Zoro asked "Can you not say good bye?" She said "Fine but it is not like I am really leaving you." Zoro said thinking _Alex sounds just like Luffy's wife._

Cari lead him allover the place it felt like and when they finally stopped they were in front of a strange looking door that defined Zoro perfectly. "Where are we?" Zoro asked "We are at the place you entered at, but you don't remember because you lost consciousness the second you opened the door. Alex had to bring you to a safe place after you got in." Cari said "I see." Zoro said not really understanding but no longer caring. "By the way Victoria said something about being queen, and something or other about a tail. What did she mean?" Zoro asked remembering. "I have the power to be the queen of all vampires you could say. Victoria kept trying to convince me to either become something I wasn't or let her take control so we could turn the world, or something along those lines." Cari said and laughed "But if you want to know about the tail thing you can ask after you leave here, it maybe a simpler answer." Cari finished.

When Zoro came to he found that he was on the floor but in a different and slightly weird position now, " It must have been from where she had to keep my body from moving." Zoro though out loud. Cari was on top of him with her head asleep on his chest, their clothes where all ruffled, and she was holding the same hand as before. Not long after he woke up Cari did, and she saw the awkward position they were in made her try to push herself up but she failed and landed back down and fell back down on top of Zoro and, when doing so, they accidently locked lips making both of them blush. They didn't know what to do and it felt like an eternity till finally they broke for air, "Umm, sorry." Cari said not knowing what to say, at this point her whole face was red. "Ok. Well. Lets put that aside for now, I had a question for you." Zoro said still blushing slightly. "Ok what was it." Cari said still blushing "Well I someone said something about you having a tail." Zoro said and Cari's blush went deeper and spread to the rest of her body. "W-Who sa-said that?" Cari stuttered "Can't say, think they died, but I don't understand. Do you have one?" Zoro said confused. Cari just stood there quietly trying to think of what to say. After awhile Zoro began to hear a ripping noise and soon a long, thin, black tail came out from behind Cari "Oh, so you do have a tail. When did you get that?" Zoro asked confused "Awhile back, I didn't know what to do so I just hid the fact that I even had it." Cari said embarrassed "Well that's fine, you didn't have to show me you know, you could have just told me. You cant put the blame of the pants being ruined on me now, got it." Zoro said smiling and Cari started laughing just as Zoro thought she would.

However their time of relaxation had run out as police kicked down the door holding Alan with a gun to his head. "Looks like you did tell us the truth, and lead us strait to their lair." the sheriff said and pushed him toward Cari who fell to the couch behind her and she was able to put her tail away before anyone noticed it. "Your friend here was very stubborn, he refused to tell us willingly where you people were at so we had to use force." the sheriff continued "I thought you promised not to tell anyone?" Cari asked Alan "I was asked how I got out of the forest by the very people who put me in the woods, I told them I was helped by a couple that lived in the woods but didn't tell them anything else. They ran to the police and told them some hogwash about how you trespassed on privet property and built a house without permission. The police then came to me to show me how to get here and I was determined not to tell them, they began to torcher me and threatened my life. I'm sorry. Run!" Alan said and went to stall the police but was shot before he was even able to do anything.

Alan's blood began to spill out onto the floor and Cari and Zoro had to keep themselves from drinking it. "He sure was stubborn but we never would have thought that you two were the ones that were all the way out here. Now we have you, you won't escape this time." the sheriff said reloading his gun "Get your guns out and we will kill them here and now. Like I said they won't escape this time, even if I have to bring them back dead." he told his men who grabbed their guns. "Zoro, grab Alan! We need to get out of here! Lets go!" Cari yelled "We can take them Cari, why do we need to run?" Zoro asked confused "I can barely control myself as it is and I can tell you are having a rough time as well. We need to get out of here before something happens." She whispered, Zoro nodded and grabbed Alan and throw him over his shoulder so he could move easier. They began to run and soon the police began to open fire. Zoro was able to easily dodge the incoming bullets, and Cari was able to dodge them while at most having her clothes getting hit.

They continued to run and everything looked to be alright as they made their way out of the house and into the woods. That was till a bullet hit Cari in the chest, she still hadn't fully mastered observation will and now was paying for it. Cari fell to the ground holding her chest while a black substance came out of the injury, Zoro, hearing her cry out in pain, turned around and picked her up and throw her over his other shoulder. He ran off carrying both Cari and Alan, running just trying to lose to police. After losing sight of the cops Zoro too off his shirt and took flight, carrying the two as best he could without dropping them. After a few moments Zoro touched back down to the ground and put the two down. Alan was at this point freaking out but couldn't move much because of his injury and Cari was losing control.


	22. Unexpected reunion with an old friend

"What the...**** are you?!" Alan asked "Remember when you first met us? That nightmare of yours, was no nightmare." Zoro said turning to Cari . "Zoro...I'm so thirsty." Cari said holding her throat now, not long after her eyes went red and her fangs came out along with her wings and tail. "HOLY-AGH!" Alan exclaimed holding his injury while staring at the girl that transformed before him. Cari gave a blank look to Zoro then looked at Alan and began licking her lips "No, please." Alan begged. Zoro stepped in front of Cari and grabbed her shoulders stopping her from moving "Cari, I know you are still in there. Come back, you know you don't want to hurt anyone." Zoro said calmly. Cari didn't respond to his words and began struggling to get free, "Cari, Rachel, Alex, all of you in there. Remember everything we have been through, running from the police, going to the fair, the bar, fixing up the house together, the training. Remember and come back." Zoro said his words making her pause for a moment.

Alan sat and listened to what Zoro was saying but didn't care, all he cared for at the moment was that he was lost in the woods, injured, and that there was two vampires in front of him, one in which is trying to kill him. Alan began thinking about his situation and the more he thought about it the worse he found it to be _How do I know he won't want to kill me soon too?_ with that thought Alan stumbled to get to his feet. Zoro either didn't realize Alan was even moving or paid no mind to it as he continued talking about the past trying to get Cari to come back. Alan eventually got to his feet but fell forward pushing Zoro into Cari where their lips reacquainted, _What is up lately, things keep happening to get us like this?_ Zoro thought slightly annoyed.

Cari and Zoro stayed like that for a few short seconds till Zoro leaned back up with a small blush across his cheeks again, he then looked back down at Cari who had her eyes wide open. With her eyes still red she looked back up to Zoro then pulled him back into a kiss, taking Zoro off guard. It was a kiss full of passion and lust, and Zoro was taken even further off guard when he felt something wet hit his bottom lip causing his to gasp. His gasp let in the wet object into his mouth where it went around feeling every part of his mouth till after what felt like an eternity it finally withdrew and so did Cari who still had her red eyes but a look that showed something had changed.

At this point Zoro was completely red from blushing as he looked down at the girl who he now recognized, _but how_ Zoro thought as he looked down at the girl. "Victoria? How we killed you?" Zoro asked confused "Remember Cari didn't take all of me in. I don't have much time now so listen up. I know that all three of you will be against this thought, but the only way to save Alan now is to turn him. You can't get him to a hospital in time, and even if you could the police will be looking for all three of us. I also think you should know that the kiss I gave you right now was how we truly feel, we truly do like you a lot. If I didn't tell you Cari would be to shy to ever tell you and would never purposely let one of her other personalities tell you." Victoria said with a small blush.

At this point Zoro was in a stun silence not knowing what to say. "I also think you should know one last thing." Victoria began "You are the only friend she has, if Alan dies. You are also the first friend she has ever made, you are extremely dear to her. So if you don't share the same feelings with her, at least remain her friend that would mean the world to her." Victoria said. "Why didn't she make friends before? I think for someone like her it would be hard not to make friends with her personality she has." Zoro asked confused "Come on Zoro, think about it. She has been wanted ever since she was three. Even her teachers of the past that gave her tips or taught her thing, when they found out who she was they would always try to turn her in for the small pocket cash they could get for her. You are the only person who didn't, and so became her first real friend she had." Victoria explained. "Well, fair well Zoro. Remember what I told you. My time is up, and my soul is spent. Good bye." Victoria said as a blue colored mist like substance came out of Cari's body and ascended till it eventually disappeared leaving a passed out Cari.

Cari soon woke up in Zoro's arms where he caught her to keep her from falling to the ground. At this point Alan was passing out from loss of blood, still laying on the ground where he fell previously. "Zoro, we have to hurry him to the hospital! They need to treat him now or he'll die!" Cari said panicked "He won't make it in time Cari. He's lost to much blood, and the police are still looking for us. They would expect us to go to a hospital where you and him got shot. We can't go there, but there is another way we can save his life. You need to turn him, drinking his blood will also help you heal and being turned will keep him from dying." Zoro said "What? No! I won't do that to him. I can't!" Cari said almost crying "I know you can, and I know you don't want to, but it is the only way you can save him." Zoro explained. Cari nodded her head with tears still steaming down her face, and bent down next to Alan "I'm sorry." she whispered before she bit down on his neck.

After she did his body began convulsing and he began yelling in pain as the venom entered his body. Cari found it impossible to stop herself after she started until he was void of blood, and at that point Alan had already passed out. Zoro then carried his body as they continued walking to find a place to stay. They walked for hours and were forced to keep going in the sun using Cari's powers, and they still hadn't found a place to stay by night fall again.

"You know, today is my birthday." Cari said just trying to break the silence they were in, "Really? Well happy birthday but it's not like you won't have a million more. So what is there to celebrate?" Zoro said not caring any "I see your point but it is still nice to, makes me feel like a normal girl. Not just human, but like I was like normal person, you know?" Cari said looking at the ground "I see, well I can understand that but now, I think, that after so many years it will be hard to get the number of candles on the cake." Zoro pointed out "Yeah I can see your point, but I never celebrated with a cake before. Normally I would go to a fun place and spend hours there till the police would get there then I had fun playing around with them, I would play mind games, give them the slip, write notes, things like that. I always found it fun, although there was one year when I was trapped by a police officer when I was ten. I had snuck into a restaurant pretending to be a grown up, by using stilts, and began ordering food. I got a bunch of food and eat it all down real fast and got more, I didn't even notice that the people in the restaurant were slowly exiting leaving me, the staff, and several police officers that had just arrived from a call the owner had made about a suspicious woman. They began surrounding me as I finished eating my food again and removed my large coat I had been using to revel me. I jumped out a window getting away from them, I ran for hours and gave most of them the slip and I thought I had all of them tricked when I bumped into one. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and forced me into an ally with only one exit, the one he was blocking. At that point I was forced to do something I didn't want to do but I wound up finding it fun all the same. I had to fight him off and I think I ended up going a bit too far before I turned and ran leaving him. It was the first time I ever had to fight, but I think I did good for a first, but yeah that was how my birthdays usually went." Cari said reminiscing.

They continued to walk for a few hours more when Cari stopped "What's wrong?" Zoro asked confused "I think I know where we are. If I'm right-" Cari said and ran off some where and Zoro ran after her. "Wait were are you going?!" Zoro yelled as he chased after her. Soon Zoro found a large black gate that had been forced open, courtesy of Cari, that lead to a large graveyard. He continued to follow her till he found her sitting in front of two graves that were sitting side by side. "I don't know their names but I remember watching them being buried, I was hiding off in the distance while they were doing it. I never forgot that day, or their faces." Cari said never taking her eyes off the graves. They then heard what sounded like a ghost wailing, but it sounded vaguely familiar. Cari and Zoro soon found what was making the noise as it came forward and Zoro asked "Brook?"


	23. The return home

Zoro was now looking Brook down in disbelief. "Zoro-San, what are you doing here?" Brook asked before an awkward silence set in. "Awesome, Is that a living skeleton?" Cari asked breaking the silence. "Oh, is that Cari-Chan?" Brook asked taking both Zoro and Cari by surprise "Yes that is my name, but how did you know that?" Cari asked confused "You look like your parents." Brook said. It then went back to silence for a while till Cari broke it again "Ok, how do you, or did you, know my parents?" "I have been friends with them for a long time, they changed my life for the better." Brook said. "Hey brook how are you still alive?" Zoro finally asked "It seems that I can live as long as I drink milk. Yo Ho Ho Ho Hoo!" Brook said. Cari then started laughing and clapping like she was having a blast at a party with some old friends. "What about you Zoro-San, you just vanished, how did you get here now?" Brook asked "I was turned into a vampire, and so was the others that went missing. The others were killed and I was put into suspended animation." Zoro explained "How did you come into acquaintance of Cari?" Brook asked "When I woke up I was hungry and I found her, and I turned her into a vampire as well." Zoro said not happy about it.

"So Cari, who are your parents, the graves actually don't actually say?" Zoro asked "I don't remember." Cari said "They were Kevin and Salina." Brook said. "Do you know my full name?" Cari asked "Of course your family name hasn't changed for four hundred years. Do you want your name the way it would be back then or how it is now?" Brook asked "Either way I guess." Cari said not caring just wanting to know. "Zoro-San, I think you will instantly know who her ancestors were. You name is Monkey D. Cari." Brook said "Wait, Cari is related to Luffy?!" Zoro asked "Yes, Luffy is her great, great, great, great, great, great, great-" Brook would have continued going if Zoro hadn't stopped him "Luffy-San is her grandfather, you could say." Brook finished

"Well that explains why she reminds me of him so much, but why does she also remind me of-" Zoro began but was cut off by Brook "Nami? After a few generations one of Luffy's children fell in love with one of Nami's. Nami is her grandmother as well, but indirectly." Brook said "How did my parents die anyway?" Cari asked, Brook then used his ability to make illusions for people to simply show them what happened. What they saw was the police knocking on the door "Open up we have an arrest warrant!" a man yelled from the other side of the door. Cari's mom was running to another room and told Cari to run and hide in the bushes out side "Why do I have to do that? What is wrong, mommy what is going on?" Cari asked "Just trust me, ok Cari?" Salina said as calmly as she could while Kevin was calling Brook telling him that he needed to get Cari and protect her. Cari went and hid in the bushes as the police came breaking down the door. "Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground, now!" the man yelled "May we ask why? Why are we under arrest?" Kevin asked "Everyone knows that you are against the government, your families have been this way for generations. We have been told to bring in you revolutionaries before you do any damage to the world." the man declared. The police began trying to take Cari's parents in but they began to struggle and they were shot by a man that looked slightly familiar "Sheriff, was that really necessary?" a man asked "Yes, these two are dangerous criminals and don't forget we were told to bring them to a stop by any means but it was preferred to just bring them in. If anyone asks they were killed by robbers." the sheriff said "By these pappers they should have a three year old child somewhere." the man said "Find her!" the sheriff ordered. They began looking all over the place and Cari was forced to run from her hiding place to keep them from finding her. Later the police disappeared and Brook showed up looking for Cari but couldn't find her. That is the point that every thing went back to normal.

Cari didn't know what to do, cry, get angry, in the end she decided to forgive them for if it wasn't for them she wouldn't have found Zoro. "If you need a safe place to stay I have one." Brook said and soon lead the way to a underground tunnel that lead to a secret entrance to a building. The building was a record company that has be the leading recording studio for longer than any NORMAL person knew. They talked for hours and even had a party at the before the end of the night Brook said "Happy anniversary of your parents death."

A month went by and Alan woke up and instantly freaked out. "Where am I?! What happened?! Oh my god! Is that a skeleton?! Am I dead?!" these were questions he yelled a moment after he woke up. They didn't even bother answering and Zoro went and brought a metal pole while Cari got some pliers. "Whhat are you-? HOLY **** MY MOUTH IS KILLING ME!" Alan cursed out in pain, Zoro had to force open his mouth while Cari pulled his teeth then Zoro gave him the pipe. When his fangs grew in he began freaking out all over again. He began yelling incoherent mumbles "Calm down, you idiot!" Zoro yelled annoyed, Alan jumped and became quite "I'm sorry, it was the only way to save you!" Cari cried. The three began yelling at one another, Zoro at Alan, Cari cry-yelling her apologies to Alan, and Alan yelling at both of them over what they did to him. This went on for a while till Brook got out his Violin and began playing. The music then calmed everything down and brought the arguing to an end. After a few days Alan disappeared to who knows where.

One night Cari came running to Zoro yelling something but Zoro didn't catch it where he just woke up. "What?" Zoro asked still tired and yawning "I think I found a way to get you back...Back to your time." Cari said out of breath "What?!" Zoro asked fully awake now "I said I think I found a way to get you back to your time...Your home." Cari said smiling "How, is there some kind of time machine that can take me back in time or something?" Zoro asked "It is a new power I have, it is a little tricky though. I literally have to claw my way there." Cari said extending her claws. "Is that all?" Zoro asked confused _That doesn't sound that hard_ Zoro thought. "I also have to have an idea of where I am going, if I loss focus even a little I may go somewhere completely different or in another case by what I can tell even a different dimension." Cari said. They talked about things for a while and discussed the way they should go about things, in the end they decided that she should practice using this power before she tried to take him back.

After months of practicing by going from place to place on the world, ranging from in the same country, to different countries, to islands, and on the first few times she made some accidents where she found herself in the ocean or something. When she was proficient at getting to the correct places then she began experimenting with time, she seemed to do fine how ever Cari told him that she had a hard time coming back on the first few times and that it took her weeks to get back or longer. She eventually was able to go back and forth without trouble and she began to bring back souvenirs from her trips. "I think I can get you back without problem, are you ready?" Rachel asked Zoro "Can you take me back to year 1645?" Zoro asked "Yeah, I can do that." Rachel said and began clawing the air to make a path back to that year. When they got through Zoro found himself in the New World.


	24. Keeping history from repeating

"Cool, this place smells of adventure!" Cari yelled excited "Come on we need to see if this is the right time before we do anything else." Zoro said and they found a small town and looked at the news paper 'August 16 1645' "Good job, we're in the right time. Now we have to make sure no one finds out who we are." Zoro said "What are we going to do?" Cari asked curious "I plan on stopping the vampires from ever turning me and my friends." Zoro said.

They walked around and, in disguise, sold cloths Cari made to get money and bought a boat. Rachel then studied navigation and got a log pose. They then went out to sea, Cari was as carzy as Luffy and seemed to have fun the entire time. Zoro, having been through the entire New World was able to warn Cari of any dangers that came near. When they finally got out of the New world and into the new world and back to the East blue they found their way to the Syrup village were Ussop and Franky were attacked. They stayed hidden on the island pretending to be normal people and waited for the day that they came. "Hi, you don't look familiar. Are you new to the island?" A familiar voice asked Cari, Zoro turned to see Kya talking to Cari "Yes me and a friend of mine just recently came to the island." Cari told her "Oh who are they?" Kya asked "He's right over there." Cari said and started walking over to where Zoro was.

"Zoro?" Kya asked when she saw him "Is that you? Are you alright, your terribly pale? Come on follow me, I will see if I can help you get better." Kya said and began dragging Zoro to the under ground hide out that Franky made. "Kya wait a minuet!" Cari yelled before she ran in front of her. They were forced to tell her what was going on "Well if that is the case then shouldn't Cari be agle to control them if she is their queen that they are looking for?" Kya said simply. At this point Zoro and Cari had the same thought in mind _Why didn't we think of that?_

When the vampires first came to the island Cari proclaimed herself queen, and even after she showed them her wings and tail they didn't believe her because of what she was telling them to do. "Looks like the original plan was the better plan." Zoro said as he grabbed his swords, they fought them off killing the majority of them and the rest of them running away declaring that they would return. Zoro decided that they would need help for the next time.

Kya had already told Ussop and Franky and they offered their help. Zoro then came up with a decent plan based on what he remembered from what he saw last time he was there. The next time that they came they swarmed into the hide out and followed all smells till they found the two vampires but not the others, only blood bags. They fought the two for hours and hours to the point that both Cari and Zoro were beyond tired "Now Cari!" Zoro yelled and she case her spell to keep them safe while Zoro pulled the lever that let the sun in. The sun then disposed of all the remaining vampires leaving no evidence other than claw marks and simpler evidence of battle. When the battle was won Franky came up with a brilliant plan on how to keep them from ever threatening the island ever again. He built a gigantic lamp like device that emitted qualities similar to the sun and put it under ground, this made it to where if they were ever attacked they could put that on and they would all die. With them now safe Zoro and Cari left to go and prevent the others from the danger.

They went back to the Grand Line and got an eternal pose to their next destination and were brought to a winter island with strange mountains with flat tops. Zoro lead the way as they wondered aimlessly around looking for were his friends were living now. "What are these people like?" Cari asked excited "Why do you ask?" Zoro asked confused "Well the last people consisted of a man with a funny long nose, a friendly girl, and a cool robot!" Cari said her excitement growing. "Lets see they are both devil fruit users, one is a depressing girl that can make copies of her body or parts of it on any surface, and the other is a raccoon that can shape shift and is an amazing doctor." Zoro said "Awesome!" Cari exclaimed excited and continued on about it for a while.

"Hello swordsman-San, what brings you out here?" a familiar voice said behind them. Zoro and Cari turned around quickly "How come I didn't smell her till now?" Cari asked confused "She most likely made a full scale copy of herself just now." Zoro told her "How did you find us?" Zoro asked Robin "I have eyes and ears all over the forest to keep and eye out if the navy comes after us." Robin said smiling. "Cool, is she the girl that can make copies of herself anywhere?" Cari asked excitedly "Yes that would be me, I see swordsman-San has told you about me. Who are you though?" Robin asked. They talked for a while and Robin brought them back to the hut like building that her and Chopper had been living in.

At one point Cari let slip something she wasn't suppose to and had to cut herself short, Robin found this peculiar and suspicious. "What are you hiding? Are you a spy form the navy?" Robin asked "No, I have never been part of the military but I am not suppose to tell you what I almost did." Cari said truthfully "Tell me now, or I will force you to tell me." Robin threatened "But I-" Cari was then cut short as an arm came out of nowhere and broke her arm. "Clutch." Robin said before she broke it, "Now tell me, what are you hiding." Robin said more menacing then before. Cari was kept on deigning to tell her so Robin continued to break her bones, Zoro at the time was off in the woods talking to Chopper while they gathered medical plants. "This is your last warning, what are you hiding?" Robin said as two arms came up and grabbed her head "I told you, I can't tell you." Cari said crying "Clutch!" Robin yelled and broke Cari's neck.

Zoro came back to see Cari lying on the ground with everything twisted to face the opposite direction and Robin standing above her. "Cari, what happened?!" Zoro yelled as he came ran up to them. "She-" Ronin began but was cut off "Zoro! She's mean! She hurt me for not telling her the things you told me not to!" Cari yelled crying "You told her not to tell her what she wouldn't say? Then I apologize, I thought she might have been a spy for the Navy. However I am curious, how is she still alive after having every bone in her body broken. Now that I look closely her body is rapidly righting itself at this point." Robin said amazed. At this point Zoro was forced to explain everything to them and although they at first didn't know how to process everything they eventually came to understand what they were being told.

When Zoro finished explaining everything Cari just finish healing back to normal but didn't get off the ground and seemed to keel over holding her stomach. "Swordsman-san, what is happening to Cari-San?" Roobin asked getting Zoro to turn around to meet eyes as they rapidly changed from brown to red. "Robin, Chopper get away from her quick!" Zoro ordered and they did so. "What is wrong with her?" Chopper asked as he stared at her "She is starving, Robin injured her quite badly and it took too much for her to heal. She will try to bite you desperate for food, if she bites you, you will become a vampire as well." Zoro explained. Cari soon got up fully in her feeding frenzy, Zoro knew that at this point words would do nothing to stall her as she began trying to attack. She first went for Robin but both Zoro and Robin herself where making it a difficult task so she quickly turned her attention to Chopper before they had the time to change course of action. She bit down on the struggling reindeer and drank his blood till she was pulled off by Zoro, after which she went back to normal. For day's Chopper freaked out over the thought that he may become a vampire, but nothing happened. When they got him to realize this Chopper decided to research why and found that it was because of him originally being born an animal.

After a few weeks Robin began to pick up movement and the battle began again. Chopper began researching vampire venom and discovered a few things about them including weaknesses, that work on all it seemed except Cari if she used her spells. After a while they were able to put up things to repel the vampires so that they wouldn't come to the islands ever again. With this Zoro and Cari decided to leave after a quick fair well, and Chopper made sure to tell them that he was going to work on finding a cure for the situation they were in.

They then went to the North blue where they found the floating restaurant. "Hey, moss head! What are you doing here?! And who-! I mean who is this lovely lady?" Sanji said acting all weird before he began to instantly flirt with her. "Hey, back off!" Zoro said not even really thinking, all he knew was that he felt a pain in his chest when he began flirting with her. "What is this? Don't tell me Moss head got a girlfriend?!" Sanji said teasingly, Zoro then cursed at him and walked away for while, whistle he was blushing ever so slightly. They tried to put up some of the vampire repelling objects but were stopped by the owner, or Saji, who wanted to know what they were doing to his restaurant. Zoro swears he saw Nami as Cari played her cards right to convince Sanji to let them do it, it was for the best of the restaurant and him she told him and with that he was more than happy to let them put them up and even helped them. It was the only one that they didn't have to explain everything to, and with him safe everyone that Zoro knew was in danger no longer was.


	25. The cure

With all of his friends safe he almost forgot of the last person that was attacked in the last time he went through, himself. Zoro was able to get back to his island and looked for himself with the help of Cari. Went they found him he was being attacked by a swarm of vampires that was in a larger mass then the group Zoro had fought when he was first turned. At this point it was already obvious who was losing as Zoro was being bombarded by attack after attack. Eventually the Zoro who was being attacked was down and a vampire went to give the finishing move, Cari stopped to strike with a sword she had found lying on the ground.

"Who the **** are you?! What are you doing here?" this Zoro asked, but Cari was to preoccupied to answer and eventually 'her' Zoro joined in and helped her fight. When that happened the Zoro from now wasn't sure what to do so he just went with it and joined in on the fight. After hours the numbers began to die down as all three of them were worn out from fighting. The human Zoro was then caught off guard, after he began to watch Cari fight and recognized some of the attacks and was stunned as he watched, and was bit on the leg by a vampire who had snuck his way up to him. All the vampires then ran off just like they did before and Zoro chased after them grunting slightly in pain from the bite on his leg.

Zoro and Cari tried to catch him but where knocked out after running into trees because they weren't paying attention. When they woke up again Zoro continued on till he found the shore, this took a while, and came to the conclusion that Riku had taken him again and that his future was most likely dead or the same that he had lived. They then made their way to the castle, which took a long time because of Zoro, where they rested there for a while.

After a while they heard something about mass disappearances of people. They were later given a message through a strange flying bird that said "This is Robin, Chopper seems to have found the cure. Come down as quick as you can." The bird then disappeared and turned into flower petals. "Awesome! She made a bird out of body parts!" Cari exclaimed excited. They then got on the ship and headed back to where Chopper and Robin were at.

When they got to the island they were greeted by a Reindeer wearing cloths. "Come on we need to get moving, we can't let the Navy know where we are hiding." The reindeer said and lead them off while Cari kept going on about how cool it was being a talking reindeer, she continued on even after Zoro explained how that was Chopper. Chopper lead them all the way back to the hut then showed them the cure he had made. First he put a slate of Zoro's venom on it then added a drop of the serum he had created and it turned back into blood before their eyes. However it didn't quite work on Cari's so Chopper decided to study more into her venom to find her a cure for her.

They stayed at their place for while Chopper worked on finding a cure for Cari, Zoro in the mean time was in rehab in being human again. Zoro had a hard time getting used to everything again, he was constantly sick because his immune system had to go back to normal from supper strong and it instead started off really low. It was several months before it went back to normal and it seemed Chopper was getting nowhere with the cure for Cari. "I found it!" Chopper yelled getting every ones attention "You found the cure?!" Cari yelled excited. "Not yet but I was looking at some notes and I found something that may help. I think I know what I am missing, but the only way to get what I need you to do is to go to..." Chopper explained everything to them about where they needed to go and what they needed to do and they then left to go and do it.

They went out into the middle of the ocean and they dropped and anchor then watched as a large structure rose from the water. "Who the **** are you, and how the **** did you know how to get here?!" A man yelled as they entered. They didn't answer as they continued to go in, "Wait. Wait! You there, you look like that one guy that came in here not long ago. He was a vampire though. How?" The man asked, they continued not to answer him. After a while the man called security and they blocked their path keeping them from going any further.

"Who are you people, why are you here?" a person asked "We just need something that you have hidden here." Zoro said "What is it? What are you two after?" Someone asked "We are looking for a rare flower known as Flanestes-vandoses. Would you be so kind as to show us where it is?" Cari asked with a smile. "How did you even come to that name?!" a person yelled, no response. The man yelled it again, no response again. At this point he grew annoyed at Cari's large, never changing smile and shot her.

"OW! Why did you do that?!" Cari yelled as she got up, "She's a vampire?!" a man yelled and reloaded his gun and went to shot her again but was stopped by Zoro who cut him down. The rest of the men standing there then shot at Cari and Zoro. None of the bullets hit Zoro as he dodged them and the few that did hit Cari did little to no damage which confused the men that were shooting her. They ran around searching for the flower and fighting their obstacles as they went from room to room looking. They eventually found a room that Zoro found familiar and found a glass room in the center of it filled with a strange liquid and a man with green hair floating in it. Cari wanted to free Zoro but Zoro stopped her knowing that he never regretted meeting her and if she freed him now he never would have met her.

After several more rooms they found a room that was similar to the room Zoro was in earlier but instead of a large glass room there was a small tube of glass in the center with the flower inside of it. They grabbed the flower and made their way out, having a similar if not more so amount of trouble in doing so as they had coming in. When they finally got out Cari yelled back at the remaining men "We will be bringing you back the cure as soon as we can.".

They went back to Chopper and Robins place Zoro feeling as though someone he knew was fallowing them, and gave them the last living Flanestes-vandoses left. Chopper then took the plant and, without killing it, took some of its nectar and added it to some other things he had. When it was to his liking he took a drop of Cari's venom and tested it out, and before their eyes the black substance turned red and made Cari lick her lips slightly. "WOW! You found a cure?!" a man yelled alerting all of them to his presence. They all turned and were ready to fight but Zoro stopped them recognizing the man. "Yes, Riku, we did." Zoro said smiling slightly. "Can you take us back, we will return your flower and give you the recipe to the cure to vampires. With it you can turn the infected back to human." Zoro told him and Riku nodded.

Riku took them back at first they weren't given much of a warm welcome but after they gave them the flower back along with the cure recipes the people treated them almost as gods. Cari, now human, wanted to throw a party Zoro told her "We can party later with my friends, the men here had work to do now.". Zoro was about to leave with Cari but was stopped when he heard that they were about to take 'him' out of suspended animation, Zoro went to the room and destroyed the entrance to keep them from getting in "Don't touch this room or the man inside it. Forget he was ever in there." Zoro told them.


	26. Happy endings

The reunion was the next week and Zoro brought Cari to it. "Zoro, who is this? A friend?" Nami asked confused "Yeah, she is a close friend." Zoro said "Oh, Zoro-bro, did you fall in love?" Franky asked with a wide smile "What, where did that come from?" Zoro asked a small blush over his cheeks. "Oh, and here I thought a man as hard headed as him would never find someone who would break past his heard skull and enter into his heart." Hancock said."They have been through a lot together recently, and she has become a close friend of swordsman-San." Robin said giggling . "Is she any strong?" Luffy asked "Yeah, taught her everything I know." Zoro told him "Awesome! She must be bad *** strong!" Luffy said excited. Sanji at the time was acting the way he normally did around girls, but stopped and began threatening Zoro saying "If you over did it and hurt her then I will-" Sanji was cut short by Cari who was saying over and over that he did no such thing and kept apologizing for worrying him. They then got to meet Marley, not that she told them a thing about her personality thing nor did Zoro, and they all threw a huge party and had a lot of fun.

When the meeting was all ove, and the party had died down Zoro took Cari and they went back to his home castle. "What are you going to do now? Now that you are human again you can't go back to your time, what do you plan to do?" Zoro asked Cari. "I was hopping I could stay with you for at least a while longer. Is that ok?" Cari asked with a blush across her cheeks spreading. "Of course, you took care of me when I had no place to turn to back when I had even went and hurt you. You can stay as long as you want." Zoro said smiling, Cari went to say that he never did hurt her but was stopped by a finger being placed on them before Zoro walked away to his room.

Soon Cari was practically part of the straw hat crew and was even given a bounty of her own almost equal to Zoro's and was given the title 'Bloody Cari' due to the fact that she had found a way to keep her powers by sacrificing some of her blood and chanting the same words she used when she was a vampire. At one point Cari was actually captured by the marines who took her to Impel Down. Zoro found himself going crazy and went to save her alone without telling anyone. Zoro was able to sneak in but was soon found out when he began wondering around looking for her and was seen by a surveillance den den moshi. He began running around, similar to how Luffy had years ago, while looking for Cari. He was able to get some idea of where she was from the prisoners, something about the higher the bounty the lower the level she will be on. He continued to run around till he finally got to the second level of accursed beasts. There he found her, she had escaped from her cage on level six leaving a illusion of her still sitting in the cage while she was running around disguised as guards, animals, or she simply turned invisible at points. They then left and escaped not even meeting Hannyabal or Magellan, or even any of the demon guards.

When they got back Cari told him of the fun she had tricking the guards and playing around in the jail. Zoro found himself wondering how he had ever lived without her in the past, as he laughed at the stupidity of the guards. Things went back to normal at Zoro's castle, as Cari and Zoro continued to live happy lives with one another. At one point Zoro had an unexpected visit from Luffy who had on his normal happy face as Zoro lead his captain to the foyer. "So how is Cari doing?" Luffy asked "Fine why?" Zoro asked confused. "Well as I was told by Hancock that she was took to Impel Down and was also busted out by someone. I just wanted to ask if she was fine." Luffy said with a knowing smile. "Ok, whatever." Zoro said as he grabbed a glass of shake and sat down. "Zoro, have you figured it out yet?" Luffy said in a serious tone he hardly ever used. "What?" Zoro asked confused "Have you come to understand your feelings? I know you have them, I can see it in your eyes every time I say her name." Luffy said "What are you talking about?" Zoro said as a barley noticeable blush came to Zoro's cheeks, but Luffy noticed it. "You love her, Zoro. I know that you haven't full come to terms with it but you do. You are just like I was when I found out I was in love with Hancock." Luffy said smiling slightly. Zoro at this point had a much larger blush that was still spreading across his face and he was unable to say a word against what Luffy said. "Just think about it Zoro, I am just happy one of my best friends was able to find love like I did." Luffy said as he left to go back home, leaving a stunned Zoro in the foyer blushing madly.

Weeks went by and Zoro continued to think about what Luffy had told him. "Hay, can we go on an adventure? Please? Come on, it will be fun!" Cari ran into the foyer yelling on day. Zoro stopped what he was doing sighing slightly and a smile came to his face as he nodded and then they both got ready to go. Zoro thought of some places they could visit but never got to chose because Cari just simply took control of the ship and left. She took them out of the Grand Line and back to a place Zoro had been to in the past called Roguetown. When they got there they wondered around till they found a place called Gold Rodger, it was a bar that was at the time full of many wanted criminals and reminded Zoro of the first time they went to a bar together.

They sat down at the bar and got two bottles of Shake each and started having a party. The bartender, an old man, seemed to like their enthusiasm and made sure that their glasses were always full till they eventually passed out. When they woke up they walked out of the bar still drunk slightly and began sight seeing. Eventually they left the island and Cari took them to another island that was uninhabited this time. They had a party together again after setting up camp and getting food. They then settled down and went to sleep in a tent together. When Zoro woke up Cari had her arms around his waist hugging him, and her head was on his chest. The way everything was positioned made Zoro very nervous and brought a blush out that covered his entire body. Not long after Zoro woke up so did Cari who raised her head up and accidently locked lips with Zoro again when they broke apart she then saw the awkward position they were in and also had a full body blush cover her.

They then got out of the tent an found they were no longer alone. The marines had come and were now surrounding them both as they stood there without there weapons. They knew it was not going to be an easy fight but they still fought against them. They went with the plan divide and conquer and separated and began fighting separate battles alone. It had been a while and Zoro was doing well fighting off the marines till he heard a scream. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a vice admiral holding a loaded gun to Cari's head while she was knocked out. "Surrender and you can both live to see another day, in prison, but alive." the man said, Zoro didn't even give it a second thought as he held his hands out and let them take him in.

They were then taken to the brig, and were put in the same cell. They then waited till they got to Impel Down, and Cari got to have her fun again. This time she made duplicates of both of them that would eventually fade and they remained invisible as they waited just outside the cell for them to land on an island. Cari was confused as to how Zoro had been taken down but couldn't ask while they were on the marine ship, so not even tem minuets after they were in the clear Cari asked him. Zoro told her what happened but didn't tell her much detail really, and dropped the subject entirely. _I will tell her, when the time is right_ Zoro thought.

Months went by and it was now the reunion again and Zoro was bringing Cari again. _This time for sure._ Zoro thought as they landed on the island to see everyone waiting for them. Everything went normally but Zoro could tell Luffy, Hancock, Ussop, and Kya were watching him closely, never taking their eyes off him for more than a few seconds. Towards the end of the day, with the sun setting, Zoro took Cari out to a quiet place and got down on one knee. Cari stared down at him surprised "Cari, will you marry me?" Zoro asked nervously, Zoro has never felt so scared in his life and never had he thought that he would be feeling this fear over a girl. His arms shook slightly as he brought out a small jewelry box with a ring inside, Cari began to cry in joy as she looked at the ring. Zoro mistook her tear of joy and began to panic in his head as to what he had done wrong or that maybe she didn't feel the same. All his fears were extinguished at the simple word 'Yes'.

Zoro was over joyed by the word and after slipping the ring on her finger scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. "Moss head! If you ever do anything to hurt her I will kill you!" Sanji yelled getting their attention to see everyone had gathered and saw the whole thing, "This was just so beautiful man. Dang it, I'm not crying!" Franky said on the ground crying tears of joy for the two. "This will make for an interesting couple." Robin said smiling "He finally asked huh. It is about time." Nami said also smiling "Congratulations Zoro!" Luffy yelled "So the man finally noticed his own feelings did he. Well, seeing as he is a friend of Luffy's, I am happy for him." Hancock said with a small smile. "Hope you two are happy together." Kya said standing next to Ussop "Dang it, you made us feel like you were never going to propose." Ussop said whipping his nose with a finger. "Zoro-San, congratulations on winning the heart of such a lovely lady. Ah, Cari-San, may I see you panties?" Brook said before Nami gave him a round house kick to the head. "I am so happy for you two, now don't go breaking each others hearts those are the only things I can't heal you know." Chopper joked. "Thanks guys, for your support. It means a lot to us." Cari said, then Zoro tilted her head up and, for the first time on purpose, kissed her.

Four hundred years later Zoro woke up hungry and met a girl named Cari.


End file.
